The Demigod Games: Gaea's Revenge
by SilverAshes13
Summary: It has been years since the battle with Gaea, but secretly Gaea has been recovering and she has discovered a new method to solve her problems. Instead of fighting the demigods, she will put them against each other. Gaea will send 24 demigods to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. SYOC/SYOT
1. Prologue

Gaea smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but a wicked grin.

None of those devilish demigods would see her coming. Why Gaea had been planning a surprise for all of them. It had been years since her defeat, but she had been she secretly recovering from her collapse of power and created a scheme that will place her back in control.

Throughout the time Gaea had been in fall, she had seen things; ideas that would solve her problem. A concept so clever, she had wished she would have been introduced to it much sooner.

Gaea traveled to a place where she encountered a leader who had faced similar issues in the past. But instead of the leader fighting his problems, he put all his enemies against one another to battle till the grave.

 _What a perfect solution!_ She had sinisterly thought.

In recent times, Gaea had established her personal version of the games. Now, everything was ready; all Gaea had to do now was gather the demigods, drive them to the games, and force them to all fight to the death!

And finally, she would have her desired power once again, and would regain her much-needed peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, all! I've decided to write a Percy Jackson Hunger Games crossover. I apologize for the short and not very good introduction, if you want to see my writing style at its best, just check out my other story 'To Plant a Moonlace' (but just to warn you, it is PercyXCalypso).**

 **In case you don't know, this story is basically about how Gaea regains power and decides to throw 20 demigods into an arena to fight to the death. It will be set up the same way other hunger games SYOTs work, except they will be demigods and in an AU. No canon characters will be in this story, maybe a few mentions of someone, but I doubt it. There will be something similar to the Reapings in this story, but there will only one chapter of the Reapings with about four point-of-views featured (everyone will have one or two point-of-views before the beginning of the games.**

 **The form is on my profile. Two children of each Olympian god (including Hades) will be sent into the games and Hunters of Artemis will also be accepted. I will not be accepting a child of Hera or Hestia. Good luck with creating your character! :)**

* * *

 **Rules and Guidelines:**

1) No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, if I get any, I will ask you to add more flaws or something. (In case you didn't know a Mary-Sue is a character with no weaknesses and is absolutely perfect.)

2) No weird, ridiculous, and unrealistic characters. I'm fine with most eye colors because they are demigods if you don't go too crazy. But don't give me a Demeter kid who can control fire or a Hades kid that can breathe underwater.

3) The more detailed and exciting your character, the better chance it has of winning or being mentioned more often.

4) Don't send any characters related to canon characters.

5) This story will not be first come, first, serve, I will pick the interesting and most detailed characters

6) I will accept only two characters from each person; your characters have to be different genders.

7) If you send in a second character, one might be a bloodbath character; tell me which character you like better.

8) I am only accepting through PMs.

9) When you send in your character, title the email with the name, gender, and godly parent. (Example: Mary Sue, Female, Aphrodite). Subjecting the email like this isn't required, but I would highly prefer it.

10)Try to comment often; I love to get feedback and also to know that you're still active.

11) If I do decide not to continue with this story I will tell you all so you're not left wondering if there will be another chapter. Also, I will try to post weekly.

12) I will allow you to enter characters you have submitted into other stories that haven't updated in awhile. I would prefer if you told me if your character is recycled and that the other author is ok with it. If I don't update this story in two months, you are allowed to use any characters you have submitted into this story for other stories.

13) If you need help answering any question on the form just PM me; I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

14) If you know you are going to send a tribute/demigod in; PM me ahead of time to let me know that you are entering one. Just remember to put the name, age, gender, divine parent, a description, and a small paragraph on their personality on the PM.

15) I will not be able to start this story until I have all the tributes I need. As all the tributes will be introduced on the first chapter.


	2. Second Prolouge and Tribute List

Mount Olympus stood silent. Lanterns flickered across the hilly landscape. Gaea was positioned on one of the many balconies of the palace overlooking the valley of Olympus.

Gaea had received the power over the demigods and permission from the gods to place them in her games. Tomorrow at dawn, she would gather each demigod she had chosen and send them to Olympus for the start of the games and opening ceremony. Although, the actual games would be somewhere else; somewhere more fit for an event like this.

She had confronted the gods earlier that evening, convincing them about the idea of the games. A few completely agreed with the idea; viewing it entertaining. But the majority of the gods refused the design defended their children. She found it silly, the only thing demigods knew how to do was cause trouble, but when she gave it a second thought, weren't the gods and their children the same. If her grandchildren wouldn't have caused all those idiotic problems back in the beginning, she wouldn't have to be dealing with this right now.

The rest just wanted to keep the demigods around for their dirty work. That made some sense, but Gaea was smart enough to know that messing around with the demigods would soon come back to bite her. She should really stop underestimating them; the gods should too. There wasn't a total agreement with this idea until Gaea threatened any who dismissed the plan, hinting her growing army and warning them about the power she had gained over the last few decades. No one dared to question her.

The argument sailed smooth waters after the concede on the games. They allowed her temporal use of Mount Olympus; a week or two for the pre-games event and a couple of days after the games for when she will hold the winner's interview. The gods also offered their help with watching the demigods and making sure everything is going as planned.

The thought of the games being so soon sent pure excitement gushed through Gaea, it was almost time!

"Let the games begin," Whispered Gaea just before transforming into a flashing white light and dissolving into the night. She was off to retrieve the chosen demigods and win her revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! First I would like to say thanks to all of you who have submitted so far! I have already began working on the first real chapter. If I get enough submissions it should be due around next week. If you haven't submitted yet, please do, it will help so much!. Also, if you are currently working on one but aren't done yet, PM me there name, age, gender, parent, and a small description so I know I am expecting one.**

 **Anyway, if didn't read it in the second prologue, the pre-game stuff will take place on Mount Olympus and the gods will be like the escorts for the demigods. Everyone should get two and maybe three point-of-views before the games, the sooner you send in your tribute, the better chance you have of getting more point-of-views for your character.**

* * *

 **Update 7/27/16: Final Tribute List:**

 **Tribute List:**

 **Zeus F:** Arianna 'Aria' Wilcox, 14 (Bambooozled)

 **Zeus M:** Jack Ash, 17, (W. R. Winters)

 **Poseidon F:** Sarah Colvill, 14, (animaljam)

 **Poseidon M:** Finn Macduff, 17 (W. R. Winters)

 **Hades F:** Emilia Rune, 13, (The Princess of Flames)

 **Hades M:** Hayes 'Red' Redford Starling, 17 (AceSeesYouuu)

 **Demeter F:** Mena Sorrlon, 15, (animaljam)

 **Demeter M:** Wren Kaden Tate, 12, (bibliographicfangirl)

 **Ares F:** Brielle Costello, 18 (CFaDr105)

 **Ares M:** Ajax Safford, 16, (Bambooozled)

 **Athena F:** Cadence Carnes, 12, (GiddyGirl4Books)

 **Athena M:** Clancy Bridger, 16, (RangerMK01)

 **Apollo F:** Cassie Jones, 15, (MistyCharming)

 **Apollo M:** Declan Cole Weber, 15 (bibliographicfangirl)

 **Hunters of Artemis:** Blair Tara Lail, 14, (bibliographicfangirl)

 **Hunter of Artemis:** Lumina Hunter, 501 (looks 15), (Princess of Flames)

 **Hephaestus F:** Astrid Dizznee, 12, (animaljam)

 **Hephaestus M:** Zander Smith, 17, (W. R. Winters)

 **Aphrodite F:** Lucy Bellerose, 16, (kashew klick)

 **Aphrodite M:** Elijah 'Ellie' Mason, 18 (Hinode Yamajo)

 **Hermes F:** Viera Nika Rostova, 17 (bibliographicfangirl)

 **Hermes M:** Marco Dennis, 18 (kashew klick)

 **Dionysus F:** Dina Senlash, 18, (animaljam)

 **Dionysus M:** Lester Moracc, 13 (animaljam)


	3. Before the Games

**UPDATE: There were some errors to this chapter I needed to fix. First, I missspelled Viera name, she is 17 and the daughter of Hermes instead of Poseidon. Also, I added a few sentences in Astrid's point of view. I have already started working on the next chapter. The point of views will be Cadence Carnes, Brielle Costello, Lucy Bellerose, and one of the Hunters of Artemis (I haven't decided yet). I would like if someone could submit a son of Ares soon so I can have for the next chapter too. Also, I might delete the spots of Dionysus if no one wants to create character for those slots.**

* * *

 **Astrid Dizznee, 12, Daughter of Hephaestus**

I sit in the ruins of what use to be my small forge; the old closet in the back of my room with the mostly locked door. I had been able to keep it somewhat fire resistant as I could use my fire powers to control any fire that got out of control.

At the sight of the broken workshop, my eyes start to water up; I force my tears not to fall. My foster mother stands at the entrance of the closet, looking a bit pleased with her destruction of my happiness. I had been at school when she had discovered my secret room and trashed it.

"Don't you think of rebuilding this filthy workshop again, do you understand?" She says. I silently nod, knowing that I can't say anything in my defense. I had built this forge to create my ideas, as she wouldn't let me build anything with her knowing about it. My foster mom lives with the motto, 'woman are always to be there for men as they do all the hard work' or in other words, 'women are the slaves to men'. How am I expected to live with a lady who has an entirely different life goals than I?

The only reason she discovered my secret in the first place is due to my foster brother telling me off. She will not find my forge next time; I'll make it harder to find and break into, and I'll tell nobody this time.

Satisfied with my small nod, she responds just before leaving my room, "I will be checking your room daily for any rebellious activity. Clean this mess up. Dinner is in 20; I expect you to be there,"

Anger is fuming through me. I want to scream at her, but I know it will take me nowhere. Revenge is running through my mind, somehow I will get back at her for this. I always do, she will never see it coming.

I pick through the remains of the forge, trying to salvage any of my unharmed creations. After finding a few inventions, I wrap them up in a some of my clean clothes and stick each of the camouflaged treasures in my dresser. A place my foster mother isn't smart enough to look. She is a pretty dull lady; her talents include cooking and obeying. Only the noticeable areas are where she will look.

Once 20 minutes has passed, I pull my chestnut brown hair into a ponytail as I climb the steps to the dining room. My step mother and a few of my foster siblings sit around the table. To get back to my broken forge I eat quickly. Once I return to my room, I begin to not only restore the workshop but mask it up. All the looking she will do is a quick scan of the area. She will not spot the hidden buttons that pull up my workspace or the drawers filled with my supply of tools.

My head hits the rough pillow an hour later; I am exhausted.

Morning arrives at six sharp for me. One of the few reasons I have been able to get away with my forge for so many months is due to my early wakings; when everyone else is fast asleep. You will be surprised on how heavy of a sleeper my foster mother is. Once, I dropped a giant bucket of metal scraps and tools; the sound rattled through the house; I thought for sure I was caught. I wasn't, she didn't wake for another three hours.

I walk over to my dresser and press down on the clump of clothing I feel around for sharp bumps of my treasures for reassurance that they are still there. Then, I get dressed for the day. I'm about to trek into my forge when a bright light knocks me off my feet. I can't see anything. My first response is to try to lite a small fire using my flame ability, but I can't. Darkness overcomes me, and I am unable to feel anything. All I can think is wherever this light will take me; I hope it's somewhere far from here. I place where I can create my dreams.

* * *

 **Clancy Bridger, 16, Son of Athena**

Dawn breaks open the sky as I head over to the training field to practice. I prefer to spend my time training when there are less distracting people around. Walking over to the weapons shack, I grab a long silver knife meant for throwing and I set out a few practice dummies for aiming.

I easily hit the targets. For a greater of a challenge, I direct my attention on specific parts of each dummy.

An hour passes fast; a few other early risers have come out to join me for some training. That is one reason I have decided to take a break. I can't stand being around the other demigods. Concentration is impossible to achieve; they always try to make some conversation. Like seriously, we are training, can't you just focus on your own thing. I retrieve the silver knife that sticks out of the dummy's chest and store it back in the weapons shack.

The sun is just beginning to rise in the sky, leaving a painted trail of pinks and blues as I walk to the lake shore. Images and ideas of incredible ships and submersibles flood my mind as I watch the smooth waves slowly brush against the shore leaving behind broken shells. I had picked up a sketchbook on the way here; I draw out my thoughts and every detail of each ship. One day, all these ideas will be real.

I am a son of Athena; my mother has a bitter rivalry with Poseidon, the god of the sea. However, I can't help but feel intrigued by naval architecture and design. I dream that someday I will design and build ships that will travel and explore the depths of the Mariana Trench or identify unimaginable distinct species.

Not only do my thoughts bring up my ambitious for life, but also memories of Courtney. A month has passed since I last saw her; we had been working on a school project about the cultural impact on architecture. While working on the assignment, I discovered she too had a great passion for design. I soon developed a crush on Courtney. I am mesmerized by not only her light hazel eyes that compliment her pale skin with freckles sprinkled across but her face, but her beautiful personality and how she is so passionate about achieving her dreams.

Courtney is different than anyone I have ever I have ever met. I don't grow tired of spending time with her. When she leaves, all I want to do is hang out with her longer.

I have been planning on contacting her soon, to catch up and ask her if she would like to go out with me sometime. Although I'm still unsure if I should or not, I had just managed not to ruin our new friendship with my awkwardness and what not. I don't even know if she likes me back.

My thoughts are suddenly cut short when an ear-piercing roar bursts through the entire camp. I turn my head to see a shimmering white light bubbling around just outside the big house. Confusion fills my eyes as I sprint over to the white light.

I could see that the loud thundering sound had disturbed the rest of the camp. Other demigods were pouring out of the cabins and the woods armed with weapons and protection.

As I begin to run towards the white light, everything seems to move slower; it feels as if I am swimming. I try to fight the force, but it's no use; I'm not moving faster. And suddenly, I'm not at camp any longer. I am in nothingness; I can't see or feel a thing. Trying to stay calm, I begin to think of possible ways of getting out of this place. But, there are no ways that with my power that I can escape as I am clutched in an empty, soundless infinity.

* * *

 **Finn Macduff, 16, Son of Poseidon**

It reeks of chlorine. It is only minutes before I step onto the block and race. The heat before mine has just started, and the swimmers have begun the 100 meter free.

A few months have passed since I was last at Camp Half-Blood. Lately, I have been spending all my time training and getting stronger. I am never going to be looked down on again.

Originally, I had planned to train by myself, but when I heard of a local swim team, I decided to give it a try and see if it would sharpen any of my skills.

They were first hesitant on letting me on the team at first but after a day of tryouts, they almost begged me to join. Today is my first meet of the year, the day where I am going to prove to everyone that I am worth it. No other demigod knows about my secret life of training and the swim team, but after this season, I will return and never will they underestimate me again.

The first heat was pulling into the wall. The first whistle sounded warning about the start of the heat. Then, the second whistle blew through the pool signaling for me to step onto the block.

"Take your marks," I tense my muscles and gather up all my energy for when I shoot off the block.

With that, the buzzer sounds, and I don't give one bit of hesitation as I dive into the deep pool. Immediately, I am given enhanced strength and speed as I submerge myself in the precious water, leaving the smallest splash behind. Silently, I thank my father for the extra strength.

I begin my fast dolphin kicks until I am past the flags, and I come up to the surface. I start to pull with as much force as I can with each and every one of my strokes. Reaching as far and stretching my strokes to make them longer.

When I get to the wall, I'm already off it before I was even there. Coming up from my underwater, I start to build into the second wall. I breathe for effect. I don't need the air, but there will be eyebrows raised and questions asked that I don't feel like dealing with after my race.

Once I'm over halfway through the 100 free, I start to kick with everything I have left. Kicking until my legs go numb and then kicking harder. I am already over half a length ahead of everyone else by the time I'm on my final 25. Forcing everything I have left into my strokes. My arms scream with so much pain that they could be on fire, and I would not feel a difference.

Muted chants start coming from the crowd; I can feel their voices vibrate off the water. I push myself, even more, every hundredth of a second counts. When I get to the wall, I reach out as far I can and slam my hand against it.

I lift my head up; I can hear everyone in the crowd is going absolutely crazy. Swimmers in the other lanes are still a half-length behind me. When they finally finish, I hear them panting and try to calm down as they are worn out. I'm recovering quickly; I don't need to draw in as much air or anything. The water is restoring my energy fast, but don't get me wrong I am still astonishingly consumed with tiredness.

Pride is washing over me. The other swimmers are probably in awe right now; I just blew them away with my speed. I give them a quick, slim smile.

This race will show those stupid demigods that I'm worth something. They have no right to underestimate me. I have been through eight years of brutal training in secret, and here I am now. Never, will someone look down on me again because I am blind.

My blindness doesn't stop me from sensing the powerful, destructive force coming at me, seconds after my race. I can not tell a difference in brightness for obvious reasons, but I know I am in some empty nothingness for a few moments before being whisked away to somewhere intriguing.

* * *

 **Viera Nika Rostova, 17, Daughter of Hermes**

The studio is dimly lit; beautiful legato violin music is playing softly. I gracefully dance around the room. My feet are sore; my back is aching, but I don't stop. Mirrors are placed on the walls, reflecting me as I glide from pose to pose.

I don't cease when the beautiful girl with flowing dark hair walks into the studio. I know she has come to fetch me and force me to take a break for the night. I was expected to finish hours before, I just can't stop myself, I have to keep practicing. I need to get better. However, she doesn't stop me. Instead, a soft look filled her shimmering blue eyes. The emotion she held shocks me so much, and unlike the moments before, I do stop. Why the look of love is contained in her eyes, or I least I think it is.

Her expression changes immediately from the dreamy gaze to an annoyed one. "V, you seriously need to rest. You will be amazing at the performance tomorrow. You are overworking yourself,"

There is no hint of the previous expression in her words or eyes. I must have mistaken, too caught up in my feelings that I had gotten confused.

I respond seconds later in defense, "No Nadya! I need to do this; I'm not ready. You just don't understand!" I lash out.

"I do understand," Nadya is my closest friend, but she doesn't get it. I would love to tell her about my secret but I can't. She can't know I am a demigod hunted by monsters; how I live in fear. I already had to lie to her about the Keres attack. I wince as I think about the three scars carved across my left forearm. Knowing I can't say anything about the secret; I'm silent as she continues. "This is unnecessary; you will be too tired to dance by the time we perform!"

I am about to object, but I think about her reasoning. It made sense; I need all my energy tomorrow. Sighing and feeling defeated, I respond bitterly "Fine,"

Nadya and I went back to our dorms located a few blocks from one of the studios that are part of Moscow Royal Ballet School. Storm clouds fill the night sky, preparing for a pour of rain. The clouds break open during the walk back, and we then ran for it. By the time we get to our rooms, we are drenched with rainwater. I say goodnight to Nadya as she hurries across the hall to her room and I then get ready for bed.

I can't sleep; I have too many emotions flooding my head. Me and Nadya's weird relationship is the first to overwhelm me. I don't exactly know where we stand, we've been best friends for years, but I think we both feel something for the other. Thoughts about the whole demigod mess are next to bombard me. But finally, after an hour of restlessness, I focus my energy on the rain's soothing echo, and I drift off to sleep.

I wake to the sweet smell of freshly fallen rain. Getting ready fast, I head over to Nadya's room. She agrees to come practice with me this morning thus we have time to warm up for the performance later today.

I wait for Nadya to finish getting ready so we can get to the studio. "Take as long as you like, it's not like I have a significant performance later today or anything," I say sarcastically to Nadya while she rolls her eyes.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Can't you just wait a minute? We'll be there soon; you'll have more than enough time to practice," Nadya says. She then grabs a peanut butter Clif Bar and starts slipping on her shoes.

As she opens the door, a powerful roar of white light shoots forward.

"V, watch out!" Screams Nadya as the light bursts into my hazel eyes, blinding me and forcing me to the ground. Scared and disabled, I yell for Nadya, I catch her moaning in pain. I want to help her; I need her to be safe. I'm unable to hear anything; darkness engulfs me. Then, everything goes black. It feels as if I am being wrapped in a cold blanket of night.

When my eyes allow me to see again, I'm not in Russia anymore. I'm in a palace on top of a breathtaking mountain overlooking a small city. Kids of all ages surround me, they all have terrified expressions plastered to their faces. I stay pretty calm for someone who just got zapped into the middle of a mountain with a bunch of other random people until I see her. A woman in a forest green cloak stood over us all with a small smile accenting her devilish eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Thank you so much, everyone, for all the amazing characters! The list went from four to 14 characters! I am so excited to use them all in my story.**

 **A big thanks to W. R. Winters, RangerMK01, animaljam, and bibliographicfangirl for the excellent submissions. What did you think of each character? Who is your favorite? How did you like the writing? I would love if the owners of each character told me if you liked how I wrote them. I couldn't give as well of descriptions of each character that would have wanted, but in later chapters, I promise their appearances will be better described. Also, how well did I do on their personality and backstories? I apologize for the lack of dialogue in this chapter; there will be a lot more next time. Also, I would love some constructive criticism for future chapters**

 **This will be the only chapter containing background stories (unless you all want more of them). The next chapter will be about the demigods being introduced to the games and after that will be the chariots and the training days following that.**

 **Another thing I would like to suggest to is to check my profile for updates when you can. I will consistently write on my profile future update plans and stuff like that. Speaking of future plans for my story, I plan on updating three times every two weeks. Everyone will have two point-of-views before the games. Most chapters will be set up like this one with 2-5 point-of-views on each chapter.**

 **Also, literally almost everyone requested a training score of 10 or 11 for their demigod tributes, it is understandable because they are demigods with awesome powers. But, I will have to make some adjustments.**

 **Anyways, only six spots are still open! I would prefer for all submission are sent in by the third real chapter as that is when they will all be formally introduced. Next chapter should be around mid next week; I'll aim for Thursday.**

 **Thanks so much and hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	4. Chariot Preparation

**Cadence Carnes, 12, Athena**

The bright light burns my eyes. I stumble as I attempt to catch my balance. Looking around, I see about two dozen other children looking confused and covering their eyes in pain. I recognize a few, but there are some I don't know at all.

I take in my surroundings a bit more, I am in some palace, Greek style columns are holding up the structure, and vibrant flowers accent the creamy white walls.

Then it hits me; I am on Olympus. I have never been here before, somehow know it's Olympus. However, someone is watching me. I look up, and there, at the top of the grand staircase is a woman standing elegantly.

She wears a green cloak that can blend into any forest. Her eyes could have been throwing daggers; I don't dare look in them directly. Immediately, I get the feeling that the woman standing in front is deadly dangerous.

"Hello Demigods," She starts with a cold smile. "you may know who I am, you may not, but none the less, I am Gaea," At first everyone is silent; you could hear a pin drop. Seconds later, protests begin to erupt from the crowd. There are yells of terror and a few people even pass out.

Once the crowd of demigods quiets down, she continues. "Shocked you are. While you have been enjoying yourselves for the last few decades, I was rotting away in a wretched prison," She says sharply.

"I found a way to escape, and from there I discovered a place where a ruler uses an unquestionably brilliant way of punishing his misbehaving subjects. Every year, he sends 24 children to fight to the death. I am so impressed by his design; I have decided to try it out myself."

Inside, I feel a pure panic. I want to run away and never turn back. Yet, I know I have to hold it together, it would be a bad thing to break down and cry when already so many people underestimate me already.

"Don't think of ways of stopping this event, I ensure you all that I have found methods that will prevent this event from being interrupted." No one dared to ask what she had in mind.

"The process will be quite simple. Now that you are all here, when can begin the opening ceremony. There will be some time for training before the games where you can all sharpen our skills and create alliances. Eventually, each of you will have a private training session with my partners judging, they will assign each of you will be a score. After that, you will be interviewed about the games and what your plans are for it. The following day will be the start of the games; you will be dropped off in my specially designed arena where you will battle to the grave. All of this will be featured on Hephaestus TV, as I find it will be most entertaining," I am disgusted by Gaea.

"I have already determined the demigods fighting, as you are all standing below me. Look around children, in a few weeks, only one of you will still be standing," My heart drops out of my chest. I will have to fight all these people, and worst of all, I am the youngest one. I have years of experience, but I don't think I could kill someone.

"Your parents will guide you and each serve as your mentor," With that, all the gods and goddess appeared on the outskirts of the room. Immediately, I feel mad; Athena has something to do with this! I already don't like her, but this just makes me hate her more. She is so full of herself.

The other demigods begin to trail off to find their parents, most of them look angered. I see Athena and start walking towards her. I can put together that only two children of each god are here, a male and female. My half brother Clancy is here, I don't know him very well, he usually keeps to himself. By the look of his expression, he seems to almost disappointed that I'm here, as if he expected someone better to be his partner. I will show him that I am worth, they don't know how much potential I have!

I know we won't be teaming up, I decide I want to find someone to ally with, but who? My mind instantly starts running through attack plans and techniques that could get me the farthest. I need someone trustworthy and someone who doesn't underestimate me.

My eyes fall on a girl who looks around my age, she doesn't look familiar at all; I don't think she has been to camp half-blood before. She is built small but is still muscular; her skin is pale. She doesn't look like much of a challenge, but something tells me she is. The girl reminds me of myself; underestimated, but powerful. Her bright green eyes somehow find me in the mass of people, we both observe each other. We make some type of unspoken agreement to find each other again.

* * *

 **Lumina Hunter, 501 (looks 15), Hunter of Artemis, Daughter of Poseidon**

Of all the people here, I am the only person who had been around when Gaea had first attempted to take over. To be honest, I am not very surprised the gods allowed her to do this. There was most likely an argument, however, Gaea knows how to manipulate people. If I am not mistaken, she has force and power, lots of it. And she isn't afraid to use it.

"Your parents will guide you and each serve as your mentor," The gods begin to appear in a shimmering light as Gaea speaks. I find Artemis among them, she is in her usual 12-year-old form, looking at out of place among the other gods. My stress seems to reduce once I spot her, Artemis has not been in the hunt for a matter of days. The hunters, including myself, had no thought of why she was away.

I walk till I stand next to her side. I see one of my fellow huntresses, Blair. She is very new to the hunt, having been part of it for only a few months. Her short dirty blond hair is in a messy bob cut; I notice a small crescent moon on her ankle that I have never seen before. It reminds me of mine - a moon hooked with a trident on my shoulder - Tessa must have done it, another huntress As mine had been.

She appears to be one of the most worried among all the demigods. Blair looks sad, but there's still a hard glint in her eyes that reveals she is fuming with anger. That's when I see him, Declan Cole Weber. Her brother, well not actually brother, more of an adoptive brother. They're very close; I can see why she is so tense. She will have to go into the games, knowing only one of them will come out alive. And now that I think of it, it will be me, Blair, or neither of us who will survive this.

I watch her run up to Declan; they hug each other. Declan is silently crying as he holds her in his arms. Within a few moments, they break apart and give silent exchanges of goodbye. I can't help but think of my adoptive sister, Jasmine. We have been at each other's side for centuries as she too is part of the hunt. While I wish she was here with me, I am also grateful that she isn't. If she was here, I would be in the same position as Blair, only one of us will be victor. Blair then walks up to our headmistress and I. Her sadness has left her face and instead, strong determination floods it.

"Artemis! Why is this happening, why didn't you try to stop this from happening! I have to fight against Declan!"

"I am very sorry; I feel for you. I honestly didn't have much control in this decision. But, I did defend your lives. I know you both have the capability of winning," This seems to soften Blair's gaze.

"Don't worry, one of us will win this," I tell her.

"No, I won't win. I will do whatever I can to make Declan win. Without him I wouldn't be here right now, he and his mother have given me all their kindness, I owe them," I admire Blair's selflessness for her brother, although knowing she will be dead in two weeks creates an ugly feeling swimming through me. I have only known her for a few months, she has only lived for 14 years.

Artemis nods sorrowfully in response. "I believe the smartest strategy will be for you two to team up along with Declan. I don't know anyone else here that could be trustworthy."

"What happens after this?" asks Blair. I am wondering the same thing.

"You will be dressed for the chariots. Everyone else will be wear costumes representing their parents, but you two will be dressed in outfits that reflect the hunt. Something similar to your typical hunting clothing."

The games intrigue me, and if I am most honest, I am not that upset about the games. However, I am angry about Gaea finding this entertaining. To win, I am willing to fight, I just do not know if I can kill a child. I have hunted monsters for more years than I can count but can I really take a life of someone so young.

* * *

 **Brielle Costello, 18, Daughter of Ares**

As a child of Ares, I have always loved some good action. But, forcing people who know each other to fight to the death is taking it way too far. The palace on top of Mount Olympus is flooding with kids, most are younger than me, the lowest age I can guess is 12. Each of us trails around in an attempt to find our parents. I spot Ares on the far right dressed in a leather jacket and dark shades.

"Hey Bri, what's up!" Says my father. I am outraged, how dare he act like it's just any other day and I'm not about to fight for my life.

"It's Brielle," I snap. I spot my brother walking up to us; he has short cinnamon-colored hair and a stocky build. You can immediately guess he is the son of Ares by his amount of Confidence and the glint in his eyes.

"Are you two ready for the games, I know you will win. You are born ready," Ares says to us both.

"Of course, I will, I always win," Ajax says with a smug look on his face.

I am continued to be disgusted by my relatives. "How can you be looking forward to this! It's not war; it's murder! And Ares," I look at him with a sharp glare in my eyes, he looks surprised that I would dare stand up to him. "You know only one of us will come out alive right? That at least one of your kids will die."

My brother speaks next, "Don't look at it like that, this is challenge, which I will beat,"

"Don't you care about other people's live! Or are you just a ruthless killer," This sets both of them off.

They both glare at me, then Ares speaks. "This is war. Only the strongest will win, if you aren't willing to make sacrifices you will never win,"

I'm about to speak up again, but Gaea cuts me, and everyone else in the room off. "While you are all checking in with your parents, I would like to remind you all that chariot preparations are soon," She pauses, noticing the confused look in everyone's eyes, and then continues. "The chariots will be the opening ceremony for the games, each of you will be styled and prepped for them. Your parents will bring you there and have you ready on time,"

With that, she disappears in another shimmering cloud of light. "You heard the lady," My father says, and before I could object, he whisks us away. Unlike the first time Gaea took me in the bright light, this time, it is less frightening. I can't see anything, but it doesn't feel as dark and as threatening.

When I can see again, I am in a white room with no windows and only a dark wooden door. A mirror is propped up against one of the walls. I lay on a cushioned seat about the size of a twin bed. It seems to look like it can work just like a dentist's or doctor's chair.

Seconds later, what I think are the stylists come in. I am not entirely sure who they are; I have never seen them before. They don't say anything, which bugs me. When they finish, Ares walks in.

"If you didn't know already, Gaea decided that the chariots will reflect your parent, me. I was just in with your brother, and we decided on this awesome war outfit. I have decided to do something similar for you," He brings out the costume. The clothes looked light and relaxed to wear. There is a leather chest plate, and under it, I will wear a black tank top, black pants, and combat boots. A bronze shield and sword will be used as accessories for the outfit.

He hands me the costume and leaves me to put it on. Once I have finished putting the gear on, the stylists come inside as previously and adjust it and make sure everything is comfortable.

I gaze into the silver mirror, I have to admit, this costume is pretty cool. It gives the impression I want to give off. I hope to attract someone who is willing to partner with me, someone who knows that allying with me doesn't mean protection. It means they better be able to fight, fend for themselves, and have a stomach for blood. At this point I realize that I will have to kill people, someone has to do it. But I know I will honor their deaths and not kill people like some kind of vicious animal.

* * *

 **Lucy Bellerose, 16, Daughter of Aphrodite**

The dress is made of a soft pink fabric that gracefully glides about as I stride across the room. It is full-length princess style. A warm and rosy aura seems to float off me. The silver heels create an elegant clicking noise as they travel along the freshly polished floor. Gold is highlighted in my neck length dark brown hair. I will my eyes to alter to their emerald green color to contrast with the pink dress.

My mother looks at me, scanning for any signs of imperfection. Fulfilled with her mastery, she steps forward to carefully hug me considering she might ruffle the dress. I'm full of spirit when my mother tells me how beautiful I look and how she knows I will do amazing. I do adore the dress my mom designed for me, I have to wonder the purpose for the attire.

"What is the point of the Chariots? Why do they matter so much? Shouldn't we be working on strategy or something, what about training for the games?"

"Lucy, my dear, the chariots are the opening ceremony for the games, they introduce each tribute and give first impressions for the audience."

"Who is the audience and why does it matter what they think, it's not their lives at stake or anything."

"The audience will consist of whoever wants to watch the games in the mythical world as it obviously will not be for mortal's eyes. I predict it will be some minor gods and other creatures, I bet monsters will try to watch it too. I heard that it will be played live at camp also," After she said this, it creates a sick feeling inside me. Everyone will be watching us fight to the death, including people at home. "Gaea didn't mention this before, but there will be something called a sponsor system. People can donate supply during the games to improve your chances of winning. The best way to start getting sponsors is to leave the best impression,"

What Aphrodite is saying makes, I am thankful to have her mentoring me. All I have wanted is for her to be proud of me. This could be a way of winning her praise.

I have 467k Instagram followers and national records in swimming from when I was 14. I had to quit because it became too much with all of my modeling performances. She still only visits a few times a year.

I think I could do well in the games; I have experience with throwing knives and a whip. My athletic ability is high too; I can run about a six-minute mile. I just hope it is enough. All those other demigods that I didn't even know existed looked imitating. Most seemed to already know each other; I overheard them talking about a camp. Did they all come from there?

My mother takes me to a new room that appears similar to a garage of some type. Inside, it smells of new paint and wood shavings. In the center sits a chariot, the chariot is brushed with shades of pink. From a soft fluffy pink to a deep fuchsia. Decorative hearts are placed around the chariot. Two beautiful, snow white horse are arranged in front and strapped in to pull the chariot. There's a soft cushion sewed into the inside of the chariot, enough room for two people to fit.

An older boy who looks around 18, a year older than myself, walks in. I saw him right before we were taken to the preparation room, we didn't get a chance to exchange names or guy has perfect ivory skin and deep blue eyes. I feel slightly intimidated by his presence. He strolls up to me, taking me in; he seems cautious. When he stands about a foot away from me, I see he is about six feet tall, only in inch taller than myself.

"Hey… I'm Lucy," I start, not really knowing who this is and what we are supposed to do.

My mom notices that the guy has walks in and starts to introduce us. " Now that you two are both here, I might as well introduce you. Lucy this is Ellie, Ellie this is Lucy. You are both siblings!" She announced cheerfully; it leaves us both feeling awkward.

I didn't know I had a brother, I think he feels the same. I see him touch a spot on one side of his lower back, typically I don't notice a pointless movement, but something suggests it means more than a scratch or something.

Suddenly, a voice comes from a speaker in the corner of the room, telling about the start of the chariots. "Hurry you two," Aphrodite says gesturing us to get inside the chariot. "You will definitely not want to be late to a ceremony like this; you are the stars. Everyone will adore you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to CFaDr105** **, Princess of Flames, kashew klick, and GiddyGirl4Books for coming up with these great characters. Go check out their stories!** **I would like to apologize for the late chapter. I got really busy on Thursday so I was unable to post this chapter.**

 **I would like to thank my beta, HogwartsDreamer113, for reading and correcting this last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **On the first chapter I made a few errors, so if you haven't seen those, go check them out. I got Viera's name and age wrong (she's actually 17) and she is the daughter of Hermes, not Poseidon. I also added a few sentences to Astrid's point of view.**

 **So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Anyone stand out to you? Did you find their personalities? Can you guess who the girl in Cadence's POV is? Tell me what you think!**

 **The next chapter should be posted early next week. It will be about the chariot rides and will feature two point of views.**

 **Another thing I would like to mention is I think I will have a bonus chapter about letters the demigods will write to their loved ones since a few people mentioned they would like something like that in the form. If you would like your demigod to write a letter to someone PM me. THis will not count as a point of view. Currently, I have already picked out Viera, Clancy, Red, Zander, and Ellie all getting a letter. If you do not want your character to have a letter, you can also PM me.**

 **Lastly, if you want any of these characters to alliances with ours, just PM me. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to make things work.**

 **I hope you all like the chapter!**


	5. Chariots

**Sarah Colvill, 14, Daughter of Poseidon**

Honestly, I think my day has been pretty great so far. Out of nowhere, I am zapped into a majestic palace filled with boys. But not just any regular guys, hot guys! Athletic, Sexy, and Mysterious. The one single thing that made me feel little suspicious was this weird woman telling us something. Whatever she told us seemed to stress everyone out. I was too busy paying attention to all the guys to hear what the creepy woman was saying.

Anyways, I am currently wearing this gorgeous dress. White jewels and sparkling shells are carefully pasted to a beautiful knee length silky blue dress with a low neckline. I think it goes well with my gorgeous blond hair in an elegant updo.

According to my father, Poseidon, we are about to start the opening ceremony of this thing called 'The Demigod Games'. Me and this smoking hot guy who claims to my brother sit in a sea green chariot decorated with shells. I never knew I had a brother; nobody told me about him. There is no doubt he is my brother; he is just as hot as I am. Finn has a swimmer's build and smooth skin with two serpents tattooed swirling up his muscular arms. He wears skin tight armor that resembles shimmering scale that is placed under a piece of fishnet looking like a sash. A crown of pearls and shells is placed atop his head.

I decide to make some conversation with him. I mean he is my brother; I might as well get to know him better. "Don't I look so sexy in the dress, just look at me."

Finn's misty blue-greens eyes first look confused but then they turn to something more like an annoyance, "I'm blind -."

I cut him off because I know exactly what he's going to say, "By my beauty! That's so sweet!"

Now it's obvious that he's annoyed, but I don't pick up on it, "No, I literally can't see anything."

I frown. He can't see how beautiful I am! That's so sad. "Oh, well I can just describe how I look."

"No no," he says rather alarmingly. "It's fine, I trust you on what you say."

"Okay," I reply cheerfully. I can tell the ceremony is about to begin; the chariot starts to roll forward and out onto the trail to the palace. Only one chariot lays ahead of us, it looks like the Zeus chariot. Lightning bolts are plastered to the sides. You can even hear a low buzzing sound as if it's charged with lightning or something.

The two people standing on the chariot look as if they don't fit together. The girl is small and timid looking while the guy has an athletic and muscular build and is really attractive. I look behind me and more chariots are following, sexy guys all occupy each one. I'm so excited; everyone can see how beautiful I am! Whatever this game is, I am sure I will win!

* * *

 **Mena Sorrlon, 15, Daughter of Demeter**

The opening ceremony is a lot louder than I thought it would be. The horses are pulling the chariots up a stone road brimmed with gods and creatures. The crowd seemed to possess a mixture of feelings, some look totally disgusted, others - who obviously don't like demigods very much and would love to see us die - are cheering their heads off with excitement.

The trail leads to the palace, exactly where we had just been, which I find very stupid. Like seriously, couldn't we have just skipped the ceremony, we had just been at the palace. It would save time and I also wouldn't have to wear this stupid corn silk dress.

I'm guessing the chariot ceremony will be a long ride up, we are riding at such a slow pace and we're already so far from the palace. I decide to observe my competitors. I am not afraid of killing anyone, I am actually a little excited for the games.

There is a good amount of tributes who look like total weaklings, but there are a few who leave me feeling cautious. The Ares chariot is the first to catch my eye. The guy looks like a rather ignorant person, which is a good thing. He looks like the kind of guy who will charge into battle blindly. However, his sister appears to be ten times the competition, she's the kind of person you do not want to mess with. The girl could be confused for an Amazonian Warrior Princess.

I also decide that the son of Athena, along with both hunters of Artemis, could also be possible threats. All three seem to he already calculating battle strategies from the glint I see in their eyes.

The son of Hades looks intimidating. Wearing all black, he seems to be dressed in some sort of cloak. By his mischievous grin, he is definitely a trouble maker.

Perhaps one of biggest threats I see is the daughter of Hermes. Her auburn hair, with occasional streaks of different shades of red, is pulled into a tight, braided bun. I can immediately tell she is a dancer by not only her athletic build and lean legs, but also the fact that she is wearing a tutu. The tutu is an embroidered black and Spanish style. She stands with grace and beautiful posture, determination spreads across her face. I will keep an eye on her.

Finally, I look towards the Hephaestus chariot. The guy wears black armor with a fire cape attached to it. His forearms have cool fire tattoos running up each arm. A flaming Phoenix helmet is placed on his head. I have to admit that he is smoking hot, but I immediately tell myself to not get caught up in thinking about alliances, teaming up is for weaklings.

Then, my eyes fall on a 12-year-old girl standing beside him. I don't think I would have recognized her if it wasn't for what she was wearing. A dress made of flaming fire. All those years ago, when I was out on the streets, there a girl who could do something I thought impossible. The girl could control fire. How could I forget a girl like that?

"Astrid," I whisper under my breath, glaring at her.

It was cold and snowing the night the child protective services found us. Our group, we all ran away from home for some reason. Some kids were abused at home or their parents didn't have enough money. Most kid's mom or dad had died at some point.

She was only five years old when she arrived in the group; I was eight at the time. I didn't think it was a smart idea to let her in, no one listened. And sure enough, a few months later, we were caught by the child protective services. It was her fault we got caught. Her fire powers got out of control and she almost burned a whole city block down. I hoped to never see her again, but here we are.

If I am being honest, I am now a bit happier about this situation now that Astrid is here. I can finally get my revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to get a good amount of tributes featured along with their appearances. Also, if any of you could give me some constructive criticism, I would love it.**

 **There is one tribute left! The son of Zeus, the person who originally reserved him changed their mind. I need someone to create him. If you already have done 3-4 tributes, I would like someone else to do him. I mentioned in this chapter that he is muscular, athletic, and attractive so do something including that. Also, I hoping you could make him confident and clever who some strong powers. I have an idea and an ally in mind.**

 **What did you think of these two tributes? Who is your favorite tribute out of the first 10? I will be posting a poll soon once all the characters have their own point-of-view.**

 **One person emailed me about alliances, thank you for that. I have most alliances picked out, but there are about three I don't know what to do with. It would be a lot of help if you all could tell me who you want your tribute to ally with, I can't make any promises, though.**

 **The first training chapter should be posted in about a week. Thanks!**


	6. Training Day One

**Arianna 'Aria' Wilcox, 14, Daughter of Zeus**

I lay awake in bed; sleep keeps running away. Whenever I get close, I'm just reminded that I will die in a matter of days. The sun is on the verge of rising. I spent the majority of the night shuffling around the bed and willing myself to fall asleep and here I am with next to no luck.

Last night, our parents directed us the rooms we are staying at for the next few days. They sorted us like they do back home; by our godly parent. We are each given a room to stay in that connects to a bigger living area for you and your sibling to share. My brother is in the room to the right of mine, Jack Ash. I can't help but pity him for his unfortunate name. I wouldn't ever dare call him a jackass to his face, I've seen foolish kids at camp tease him about it and they soon find their way to the infirmary in the next few minutes or so.

I convince myself that stretching out of bed will be the best option as I know I won't get another wink of sleep. I might as well get a head start on the day ahead. The hard wooden floors don't make any sound as I stumble across them. The main living area consists of a massive seating area with soft couches and a wide tv. A small kitchen is overlooking the valley below through the giant windows and a modern fireplace sits on one of the walls.

Jack is still sleeping in his room and it doesn't look like Zeus spends the night here, does he even sleep? The sound of a doorknob turning startles me and I quickly turn my head to see Jack tiredly approaching me from his room. His long stormy gray hair - that I can only assume was dyed - is messily pulled up into a short ponytail. I can easily tell he too got no sleep, his electric blue eyes are weary and drenched in tiredness. I guess I am wrong about him Jack receiving any sleep. Although, who can sleep during a time like this, I mean we are about to fight to the death in just a few days.

"Hey…" He trails off not having an idea of what to say. We barely know each other so I'm not surprised.

"Hi," I greet in a quiet voice, feeling a little intimidated by Jack. "Do you know what we do today?"

"I don't have any clue," he responds scratching his head, "Zeus did say he would be here when we woke up, he'll know." We both look around and as if on cue, a golden light appears that reveals our father.

"Great, you're both up."

"Yep, and what are we doing today?" Jack says this fast, wanting to get to the point. It's a little obvious that he doesn't really like Zeus, or maybe it's not hatred, is it fear? Why would Jack be scared of our father? His expression on his face is gone before I get a chance to reanalyze it.

"Today is the first of three training days. I want both of you to train as hard as you can and discover all your strengths. It is also a great chance to create alliances," Zeus commanded, looking us both in the eye. My father didn't bother mentioning the idea of Jack and I teaming up because I'm guessing he knows it is out of the question. Sometimes, I can't wrap my head around the fact that he's my brother, we're so different. There is no doubt that he will find a stronger ally.

"I will," Jack says. I'm a little hesitant, last time I tried to manifest my powers, it didn't go well. I can't control them. I hear the whispers behind my back that I'm a waste of such power. But I can't… I just can't, I'll just hurt someone. I don't want this gift, I'm scared, it should have been given to someone more worthy.

My father eyes me, waiting for a response, and out of fear of disappointing him more, I give a quick nod. Is that why Jack is scared? Is he scared of not living up to the honor of being the child of Zeus?

"Training is in 10 minutes, I will bring you both there. Go get ready," Jack and I both return to our rooms to pull some clothes and clean up for training.

I wish I could win, I know the possibility of me winning is as distant as a dream. I can't, I cannot win. I can't fight or control my powers, how will I be able to win? No, don't think like that. I just need a passive strategy, I'll avoid all battles. Maybe I can wait the games out until everyone's dead. I need allies. I have just as much of chance as everyone else. Think positive. That's what I need to do, think positive, train my heart out and I might just win.

* * *

 **Declan Cole Weber, 15, Son of Apollo**

The training center is bigger than I expected it would be. It's a single building about half the size of a football field with big, bright windows similar to the ones in our living quarters. We didn't walk here, the gods transported us again, I don't exactly know where we even are. Every kind of weapon you can think of is scattered around the room each with their own instructor. There are doors that lead to an outside area, I can see something that looks like a track field, and if I am not mistaken a swimming pool. An oak forest surrounds the whole training center.

Most demigods have already started to practice and train with the equipment, although, there are some who don't have any idea what to do, they are just wandering around with wide, confused eyes. I see Blair and Lumina walking towards me, neither have started training yet.

"What's the plan," Blair is the first to speak, she obviously wants to get started.

I respond, having already thought about a plan late last night, "I think everyone knows most of our strengths from camp and just the knowledge of who are godly parent so I see no point in hiding what we're good at. The best we can do right now is train."

"Okay that seems right, what about alliances?"

"Artemis was saying earlier that we should not trust anyone else, we know we would not cross each other"

"What about your siblings? I mean I know I don't think I should team up with the Ares cabin or anything.. Brielle has strength, a lot of it and she's extremely smart, I just doubt I could trust her. And Ajax is just plain stupid."

"I would rather not partner with mine either, I don't know any children of Poseidon well."

"Okay, I don't know if Cassie and I would work well together," I say as I glance at her at the archery range. Her golden brown hair is in a tight ponytail to prevent it from spilling into her honey brown eyes focused on the center target. I know from experience that Cassie can be very loyal, but only when she learns to trust you. She is stubborn and a little bossy too, I think it would end with her arguing with everyone in our alliance.

"So that's determined, now can we train?" Lumina and I both nod in response. The three of us head outside. I was right about the swimming pool and track field, but there is also shelter building, fire starting, and plant edifying stations included. You are also allowed to enter the woods to train. We decide to start warming up by running a few lengths on the track field, after that we begin to work our way through each station.

While training, a thought keeps buzzing around in my head. Blair. How can I live with her gone? I need to do everything in my power to make sure Blair gets out alive. Blair is currently practicing with a sword a few yards away, too far away to hear me.

"Lumina," I mutter, trying to get her attention quietly so Blair doesn't notice, "Lumina," I whisper again a little louder. She notices and turns her head to look at me, her big silver eyes piercing into me, filled with a mix of warmth, curiosity, and sorrow.

"Lumina, if there comes a time if you have to choose between Blair and me, always chose Blair. Okay?" I whisper, she looks hesitant at first but then nods and turns back to continue training.

Relief floods through me. Blair has to make out of this alive. I know she is strong enough to fend for herself, but she is my little sister; I need to make sure she will be safe.

Memories flash around. When I had first found Blair, helpless, injured, and alone. When my mother and I took her in and nursed her back to health. Working long shifts at Burger King to support my family. The nights when I would spray paint abandoned bridges with artistic graffiti while Blair watched my back for police. Going on my first quest with her last year when we returned Cerebus to Hades. I love Blair so much, she has to make it home. I can't live with myself if something happens to her.

* * *

 **Elijah 'Ellie' Mason, 18, Son of Aphrodite**

I expect most tributes to look down on me because my mother is Aphrodite. And I can't say I don't agree with them. However, that doesn't mean I am not going to try just as hard as everyone else to win this thing.

I don't recognize anyone here unless you count my sister Lucy who I had literally just met last night. I see Lucy off by the target range for throwing knives. Two guys are at her side, talking to her

I decide to expand my knowledge on survival, first. I may know how to spear a fish or block an attack, but I have no clue how to live in the wild.

My first stop is to plant identification. The instructor slowly begins to explain the most helpful plants and the ones to stay away from. After an hour and a half, I can identify at least half of the clusters of plants across the wooden table. To ensure that this information is glued in my memory, I decide to come back tomorrow for a review.

The instructor recommends trying the herbal remedy station next since it will be using the same plants I have just learned. She points me in the direction of the station. I see a girl and a guy working together at the station, both have to be somewhere around my age.

I walk up, I don't know if I should introduce myself or not but they answer my question for me. "Hey, I'm Jack. This is Brielle," the guy says with a small smile, Brielle just waves.

"Hi! Call me Ellie."

"I don't recognize you, you're not from camp are you?" Confusion floods me. A camp? Brielle notices my muddled look and explains. "Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for demigods or as they claim."

"Never heard of it, is that how you two know each other?"

They both nod. "Most people here are from camp. There's only a few who I don't know."

"I wish I had known about it."

"Don't worry you're not missing out on much. By the way, who's your parent."

At first, I am a little hesitant on telling them. What will they think, will they look down on me? "Um, my mom is Aphrodite."

I can see the surprize in their eyes, Jack is the one that responds "Really? Okay. Oh and my father is Zeus, and Brielle's is Ares." I release the breath I didn't know I am holding. They didn't overlook me!

"Good," I can't help myself from asking the next question, "Are you two looking for allies?"

Jack and Brielle share a glance and give a curious look, "That depends on what you're worth? Can we trust you," Brielle challenges her tone is hard but her gaze remains soft.

"I can't answer that for you. But I think I would making a pretty great ally, I have experience in weaponry and I'll always have your back."

Jack shrugs and Brielle gives a nod "You're in, but don't expect either of us to baby you during the games."

"Great!"

"Let's meet back here tomorrow," Jack says.

"Sounds good to me," We exchange goodbyes and head off on our own. I spend the next half hour at the spear station refreshing my skills.

I start to put the spear I hold away when I catch a small girl with dark hair and ivory skin a few years younger than myself, eye me. She doesn't look very threatening, a little timid even. The girl seems to swallow all her uncertainty, put a strong expression in her emerald green eyes and treads up to where I am standing at the spear station.

"I'm Aria," She speaks in a loud voice, it's a little weak and shaky. The girl - Aria - waits for me to introduce myself before she continues speaking.

"Elijah; call me Ellie."

"Hi, I um was wondering if you would um like to...would you like to be allies. I noticed you are good with the spear, I may not be the strongest in physical strength but I think I could offer battle strategy ideas and I think I am um pretty fast," Aria looks almost embarrassed when she asks. Out of curiosity, I carefully touch the dove tattoo on my back. The tattoo couldn't be bigger than my thumb, I had been born with. It wasn't just their to represent my mother but I discovered it held a power. I can see others emotions by just lightly brushing it.

Her aura of emotions immediately pops up. Fear is the first thing to come through, but eagerness takes over after that. I even detect a little hope. She wants to ally with me but it feels like she doubts I will agree. I don't think she knows I have already formed an alliance with Jack and Brielle, but I still admire her courage in asking me.

"Who's your godly parent."

"Um, Zeus," She seems to blush when she says this and looks down. I am shocked, I didn't know who I was expecting, definitely not Zeus. There is no resemblance to her and Jack. While Jack looks like a child of Zeus, Aria does not, aren't they supposed to be strong and mighty?

I see the plea in her eyes, the desperation she holds. I already have a strong alliance, I don't need another ally. However, something tells me she has potential, I don't think she knows how much she can do. She doesn't look like much, she probably doesn't have any training in weaponry but I already have two others skilled in the area. Aria will add something we don't have, something we need that could really benefit our alliance.

I know I should probably ask Jack and Brielle first, but I don't. They don't get to make all the decisions. I smile when I respond knowing this will make Aria happy, "Sure, I'll introduce you to my other allies." She already looks completely relieved with my agreement. Her whole body relaxes and a giant smile spreads across her face. There is a little doubt in her smile when I say 'other allies' but the fact that I agreed to ally with her must have made her day.

The training day is coming to an end, the bright sky is already beginning to hint signs of dusk. I tell her I will introduce them to her tomorrow. I think today went well, I already have a strong alliance. For the first time today, I am more eager about the games, I could actually win this thing.

* * *

 **A/N: First, I would like to apologize for this chapter being incredibly late. I feel absolutely awful. I have been very busy lately and have had no time to write much. Chapters might take me longer to write. Speaking of chapters, how did you like this one? Also, what do you think of the length I'm doing for each POV? Tell me what you think of each character.**

 **Also, I now have all the spots filled! Alliances are all planned out as are the following chapters. This is the plan for the next few chapters:**

Evening One: Marco, Emilia

Training Day Two: Red, Jack, Zander

Evening Two: Blair, Cassie

 **That should give everyone one POV. I am planning on everyone have two POVs by the games.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and I apologize again for the delay.**


	7. Evening One

**Marco Dennis, 18, Son of Hermes**

After countless hours of training, we are finally sent back to our rooms to rest and have dinner. I change out of my dirty training clothes and take a quick shower. I find a new set of clean clothes laid out for me on the bed, I suspect a servant laid them there or possibly there was some simple magic involved where it automatically appears when I need new clothing.

Dinner is just about to start when I make my way to the dark spruce table with three chairs. The first two chairs are already filled by Hermes and my sister. Viera sits to the right of me with an elegant grace to her posture. Her wavy auburn hair is pulled into a braided updo. I had never seen her before we were forced into the games, I highly doubt she's been to camp before. She hasn't spoken since last night, and even then she didn't say much.

Dinner consists of a lemon chicken piccata, sweet greens cooked in a buttery sauce, a beet salad, and savory rolls. I take a fair serving and start digging in, it tastes incredible. We can never afford food like this at home, and even if we could, I doubt it would taste this great.

I decide to create a conversation with Viera, she could be a potential ally and maybe because I want to avoid talking to Hermes.

"So Viera, have you been to Camp Half-Blood?"

"You mean the camp directed by a centaur? Yeah, once."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I was only in the states for a ballet performance, and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life singing campfire songs and hiding from the real world," Hiding from the real world? What is she talking about, Camp half-blood is not a place where weaklings hide.

"What?" I question her, "We're not hiding, we are training so monsters don't hunt us down or something," She seems to take some of my reasoning.

"I lived in Russia my whole life and I've only seen a handful monsters. I have things I want to do in life other than staying at camp."

"I do too, I'm going to college. But it's nice to have support from a camp who understands what is happening and supports us!"

"Supports us?" Her attention leaves me, as if she has forgotten I am here, and is now on Hermes, she's glaring daggers at him. "All you've ever done is abandon me and left me to live with my mom. The only good thing she did was ship me off to boarding school!" I have to say that I do agree with her a little, we may have cool powers and what not, but we are cemented to living the stupid life of a demigod.

"I don't know what Ekaterina is telling you, but -,"

"Don't give me any of that shit! I was forced to fend for myself, but I'm able to handle my problems and I didn't have to run off to a camp," Viera storms off to her room, letting the door slam. Her plate remains untouched, I feel even more uneasy now that I'm next to my father alone. A part of me is frustrated with Viera, she shouldn't lash out like that so quickly, I want to tell her to chill. Although, I do understand where her rage is coming from.

Hermes and I finish the rest of our meal, only exchanging awkward small talk. Hermes asks about my life at home and how my mother is doing and I respond with simple, one-word answers. Viera doesn't return to dinner, not even when the sweets arrive.

Dessert is chocolate raspberry ice cream with crushed pralines. It's simpler than dinner, but it doesn't need to be big, it's rich and filling.

My father asks me about training and how the other demigods are doing. I feel good about how I did today, I am the fastest runner easily. Still, I don't go into to detail with him, there is no point. Hermes offers tips and strategies for me to try but never did he ask me how I feel about this whole mess.

Is he just completely ignoring the topic or does he not have any clue how I'm doing. Like seriously, we are being thrown into a deathmatch and forced to fight people we know! I had a full scholarship to college. This isn't cool at all, stop ignoring the subject, Hermes! I keep my feelings to myself, they're not going to get me anywhere by revealing them. But I thought at least that  
finally meeting my father, that he would assure me or something about the games like a real father should.

I shouldn't be worrying about my father. I don't need any of his advice, I can win this thing with or without his help.

* * *

 **Emilia Rune, 13, Daughter of Hades**

Dinner is silent. The only sound is the fireplace sizzling.

My older brother, Red, sits next to me pulling apart a roll. We look fairly similar, both having black hair and a lean build, but that's where the similarities end. I have pale skin and don't enjoy being in direct sunlight while he has a light tan. There's also the fact that he's almost a foot taller than me. Are eyes are nearly opposites, my are dark onyx and his are harsh cerulean. However, we both have piercings, I have my ears pierced and he has two earrings on his ear and a lip ring too. If you were to meet us some time, I guess you could come to the conclusion we are brother and sister but with some doubt involved. I can never understand him, one day he's joking around and hanging out with a big smile on his face, the next he's wandering around hating everything and laughing when you're sad. Although, I shouldn't be the one to judge with my...condition.

Earlier today I attempted to create an alliance with Red, he looked a little sad discarding my offer but his reject was still firm. I'm sure he will not change his answer. Still, isn't this what siblings are supposed to do, look out for each other? Instead, he ran off with a dancer.

I felt a deep longing in my heart when he declined, I still do. I want to curl up and hide under the thick covers back home with the comfort of my adoptive parents and pretend none of this has ever happened. If Red says no, then who will want to ally with me? He's my brother! I need someone to help me win these games, I can't be alone!

When dessert comes, I pile my bowl high with ice cream, trying I forget my worries. Which is actually pretty easy considering the amount of ice cream placed in front of me. I'm about to dig into my dessert when I stop.

My thoughts and emotions are seeping from me; they are pulling away. The feeling is similar to the pain of your arms being being tied to a rough rope while they are pulled from their sockets, only instead of your arms being torn, it's your memories. Yanking from your mind, breaking your sanity. My sanity is kept in an invisible cage I can't reach, taunting me. Just like the titan Tantalus, he sit in a pool of water with low hanging fruit branches, but when ever he attempts to reach for one they just push farther away. I try to control myself; my actions; my thoughts. But I'm left with a blank mind.

Emilia grows still and her eyes seem to lose all emotion and stare into beyond nothingness. She stands up and starts to glide across the room; she is dancing. Emilia can hear the other people call to her.

The boy is alarmed, "What are you doing? Are you okay?" He stands up and starts to walk forward.

"Emilia's fine, she's more than fine," she answers softly, she doesn't stop gracefully dancing. Emilia wants to dance, she has to dance.

The boy turns back to the man that is still at the table. He whispers something that Emilia can't here. The man shakes his head, you can telling by the message in his eyes that he's flashing back to in angry memory. Emilia continues to twirl, gracefully moving from a pose to the next. Balancing on one foot and twist around, sometimes giving a small leap into the air. She continues for another minute or so until everything goes black.

When I open my eyes, my father and brother are both looking over me. My head aches greatly, all my memories are out again. They always come in too fast, creating a tremendous amount of pressure.

I lay across the floor, wishing what just happened didn't. Red is speaking fast, he seems a little disturbed, "We should call a medic, someone to help her with whatever just happened!"

"No, it's unneeded. I'm okay." Red glances at me, still a little worried. Hades now has a regretful look across his face. But he knows just as well I do that nothing can be fixed.

Red is still searching for questions. Hades tries to hush him, he's obviously getting annoyed with Red, but I stop them both and speak. "I'm cursed."

He doesn't say anything at first, he digests the words looking a bit shocked. He may have thought he misheard me because he asks again.

"Before I was born, I was cursed to temporarily perform strange acts unconsciously…" I lose all my confidence, I hate the way Red is looking at me. I feel like a freak. Hades backs me up little.

"When her mother was pregnant, Zeus got ridiculously angry with me and decided to take it out on her mother. She went insane and died conceiving Emilia, Emilia was protected for the most part from the curse being half god, however, she still has these 'fits'," I nod but I'm still looking down with the same pressure squeezing my heart making me feel even worse than before. I hate this curse, why did this happen to me!

"I do random things during my 'fits'. Sometimes I sing or dance like I just did. Or I do some type of task like bake cupcakes. I'm usually lucky when I do those things," I don't mention how it can all go dark, how sometimes I cut myself or hurt other people.

Red doesn't know how to respond, so he just gives a weak nod of understanding. Although, a question pops up so he decides to speak. "So it's basically your fault."

This makes Hades's pale cheeks go red, he's fuming with anger and annoyance, "It is only partly my fault, a small part. Zeus always overreacts."

"Why is Zeus even letting you stay at the palace anyway," Red challenges.

"Zeus is not in charge anymore, Gaea is." We all pause. This puts our situation in perspective. We aren't in charge, we are under Gaea's control. The room's atmosphere shifts from the heated arguments and annoyance to more of a depressed or powerless feeling. It's as if we were blind to this until it broke open.

We are back to the same quietness there was before my 'fit'. I Leave the room first, immediately after I finish eating. I can't stand them looking at me like that. I mix of fear and pity. And just as fast as I leave the room, I regret it. I don't like being alone. I hate isolation. Why does my family act so cold and silent? Why would someone not want the comfort of others during rough times?

As I slide into bed, I confirm that I need allies, even if they aren't my brother. I will never be able to survive these games alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, so it took me even longer to update. I'm sorry. I've been busy again, luckily my schedule will completely open up next week. I will have so much time to write. All I have left is a LONG three day swim meet starting tomorrow and after that ends, I will get right on to finishing the next chapter. I have most of the first POV done already! I will try to get it done really soon, but except a small wait.**

 **Anyways, like usual tell me what you think. I wasn't really feeling this chapter at first, but my fantastic beta HogwartDreamer113, helped fix the flow. What did you think of the whole insanity part in Emilia's POV? This is the first time I've written something like that, do you like how I did it or do you think I should do something else?**

 **Also, as of this chapter, every character has been mentioned at least once (not including bloodbaths). However, I will only put the poll up once I write everyone's POV. So in two chapters.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope you like this chapter! Please review! :)**


	8. Training Day Two

**Zander Smith, 17, Son of Hephaestus  
**

I make sure to wake up extra early on the second day of training. I need to get as much training in as I can if I am to win these games and make it home to Elsa.

The sun is barely climbing the sky as Astrid and I are transported to the training center. The only other people here are the Athena kids. I watch Astrid wander off to Cadence, the daughter of Athena. The two of them make their way to the weightlifting station. I glance around the center some more, looking for a station I didn't try yesterday. Clancy is throwing knives at one of the targets outside. I decide to join him; he could be a good ally for Finn and me.

He doesn't acknowledge me when I walk up to him, just continuing to aim and throw knives. I can tell that he has a great amount of experience with knives, a lot more than me.

"Hey, Clancy." His eyes don't leave the target when I greet him. He clutches a silver knife in one hand and shoots it at the target a few yards away.

"Hi Zander," he responds stiffly as he reaches for another knife on the table behind him. He obviously doesn't want to talk, but I don't leave, not yet.

"How's training going?" I ask kindly, trying to get him to talk.

"Good." He throws the second knife, just missing the center.

"That's good, you seem to be hitting the target a lot. He nods.

I come to the conclusion that he doesn't want allies, I really shouldn't be surprised. He's never very social at camp, but I still thought he would make a good ally. I don't push anymore conversation, I respect that he doesn't want to talk. I wave goodbye and head to the sword station.

I haven't handled a sword as much as I would have liked in the past, but that doesn't stop me from trying my hardest to learn some of the skills and techniques I need for the arena. It still isn't enough, I can't rely on this to win the games. Elsa can't do it alone, I have to come home. I wish I would have paid more attention to training in the past.

After about thirty minutes, the training center is filled with practically everyone. When Finn arrives, I can see him dive into the pool for a quick warm up, swimming about 16 laps before coming over to me.

"What's the plan for today?"

"I think we're good on allies, do we need anyone other than the two of us? I tried talking to Clancy, he showed no interest."

"What about the girl we talked to yesterday? Lucy?" The daughter of Aphrodite. I think she's a model, she's awful with any weapon. Why would Finn want to ally with a girl like her? I mean Finn didn't want an ally in the first place the day before. Why does Lucy spike his interest?

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to have any sort of talent in weaponry or anything that we don't already have."

He smiles. "I don't think we should underestimate her. She is more than she is letting on." I'm still unsure about this, but Finn looks convinced.

"Okay, let's wait until tomorrow, though, we should spend today training."

"That's fine with me."

We continue practicing at the sword area. Finn doesn't stop impressing me with how much skill he has on the sword, he's able to locate and disarm me even though he's blind. I feel happy that I was able to convince Finn to ally with me, I just need to make sure that he won't overpower me or attack me when there are only a few people left.

"You're so good with the sword! How did you get so good?" I say frustratedly but still smiling. However, worry is still flooding my mind, I need to be good at something. Elsa needs me back home!

"Training. But I think you could be good with snares and traps." I didn't think about that before. I practically laugh out loud at my stupidly. That kind of station would be perfect for me, I should've have thought about it earlier instead of focusing on weaponry.

While at the station, I discover that I can master the most complicated traps in minutes of learning them. Finally, something I'm good at. This what I should focus on, this is something that can get me home to Elsa and our unborn baby.

* * *

 **Jack Ash, 17, Son of Zeus  
**

Aria didn't say a single thing last night on how she walked up to Ellie yesterday and asked to join our alliance. So when I discovered our fourth ally, I was very surprised and very doubtful. Why would Ellie agree to ally with Aria? I hide my frustration, all it will do is cause problems when we need to work together. Don't get me wrong, I want to do the best to help Aria train, I mean she's my sister, but I also need to focus on my own training.

Brielle isn't as good at hiding her annoyance than I am. I can see that Aria already feels the rejection, from the way she's tensed up and the doubt in her eyes. As a group, we decide, to begin with the throwing spears station and work our way through the rest from there.

At the throwing spear station, a rack of carefully sorted knives of different lengths and styles is leaning against the wall. I grab a long silver spear and start shooting it at the target. Aria is struggling with just hitting the target, I'm really starting to worry about her in our alliance. Though, Brielle and Ellie both seem to be better than me.

I hear a loud thump of footsteps behind me. It's Ajax, Brielle's meathead brother.

"Hey Jackass, I see you have made an alliance with pretty boy, waste of space, and my lil sis," Anger rushes in fast whenever someone brings up my stupid name. I don't think behind I lunge towards him and push him to the ground. Although I gather my senses before punching him, it would not be smart to attack him. Not now anyway, he won't last a day in the games, though. I still just can't stand when someone calls me that.

"I'm older than you dumbass, stop picking on my alliance." I glance up and see Brielle with a disgusted look on her face. Aria is peeking from behind her frightened and Ellie is trying to comfort her. Why is Aria so scared right now, all I did was tackle him.

Ajax has an ugly expression clogging his face, he's furious someone dared to challenge him. He isn't smart enough to come up with a comeback so he decides it's better to try to punch me. I roll off of him before his fist has a chance to reach my face.

From the corner of my eye, I see two boys my age run up to is, curiosity is easily read off them, they want to know what's happening. They both have cool tattoos running up the sides of their forearms. The guy with the swimmer's build and light tan has these serpents swirling up his arms as if they could come out and attack. The taller one with golden brown skin and cole black hair has flames.

I stand up and jump away when Ajax attempts to trip me. Ajax rises to his feet and tries to take another blow to my head only to, unfortunately, hit one of the guys who came up instead.

The guy doesn't fully realize what had happened, at first he's confused, but that only lasts a few seconds before he launches himself at Ajax. His fists burst into flames, he's glaring daggers at Ajax. I know who he is now, the son of Hephaestus.

Ajax attempts to fight back, but the guy pushes him against one of the training center walls and tries to choke him. His friend, Finn, I think his name is, immediately gets up and shoots water at him, trying to get the flame to burn out. Ajax's neck is turning a harsh red color from the fire, he's yelling in pain.

Brielle tries to grab the guy off of her brother. I think she's calling him Zander, but it's hard to hear because of the intense wind blowing around the room. My heart stops for a second, why is there a tornado-like wind inside this gym? I turn around and see Aria shaking tremendously, fear has struck her face. Ellie is now looking almost as scared as her, he's trying to calm her down. She must have been so startled by my sudden attack on Ajax, that she accidentally used her powers in a defense. Only to be so scared of the sudden force that she lost control.

I try to fight the winds to calm down, but Aria is so much more powerful than I realize, I find myself struggling to keep the winds under control. I finally take rule of the winds, but only when Aria falls unconscious on the floor.

I see that the other situation has cooled down too. Zander lays passed out on the ground while Finn is smothering him with water, just to make sure he won't burst into flames once again. Brielle must have knocked him out. Ajax is clutching his neck with fear and anger. A medical team has shown up to help too.

These last few minutes felt like hours. It's all my fault for tackling Ajax, I shouldn't have done that. It led to the Finn and Zander coming over here and Ajax punching him and then Aria losing control from fear. This whole situation feels ridiculous! Zander has anger problems, he lost control in seconds. And Aria, I'm blown away with her amount of power. She could be a massive threat in the games whether she can control her powers or not. I'm grateful of Ellie for recruiting her now.

These games are going to be crazy! Already fights breaking out. This isn't a game of luck, it's a game of strategy and choices. I can't just run into them blindly.

* * *

 **Hayes Redford 'Red' Starling, 17, Son of Hades**

If I'm being completely honest, I'm totally surprised Viera decided to ally with me. She's probably one of the smartest and fastest demigods here and I got her allying with me! I can still see a bit of doubt in her, but only a minimum and that's expected. How are you supposed to trust someone you met a day ago while you're both going into a game where only one of you will come out alive?

I think I could win the games, well maybe. I don't know. I hope so! I can't let my mind push me down. I'm always having a constant war with my brain. It haunts me, tells me I'm worthless. I guess this kind of thing runs in the family sort of, I mean, Emilia has those 'fits'. I really don't know.

At the training center, Viera and I decide that today we will focus less on weaponry and instead, more on strategy and skills that don't involve violence.

Viera doesn't know anyone here. I think she grew up in Russia as she has a slight accent. The first thing she wants to talk about today is who we will be facing. "We need to know are competition."

"Well lucky for you, I know about half of these people from camp," I respond with a smile on my face.

"Who are the biggest threats?"

"The hunters, Ares's kids, maybe Zander, Hephaestus's son," I say looking around the room, searching for anyone else that could be dangerous.

"What about the guy with the serpent tattoos or that son of Athena?"

"Finn - he's blind and Clancy has no powers and he may have experience in weaponry but not much more experienced than us,"

"Just because he's blind doesn't mean we should overlook him. And so what, he might not have any powers but you also want clever and strategic people allied with us. You could have the best swordsman in the world on your side, but if they don't have some type of plan they won't last long." She has a valid point, but I can see a flaw.

"Well, you could have the smartest person in the world but without knowing knowledge of fighting, they won't see past the first day," I challenge. She takes some of my argument. "Plus, Finn already has an alliance and Clancy is probably going alone."

I know we were just bickering, but I have a feeling that Viera is someone I can trust. Viera doesn't seem like someone who will stab you in the back. She's secretive and determined, but not someone who betrays you. I just have to make sure the games end with only the two of us left and we don't have to fight.

We finally agree that we only want the two of us, it's too complicated to bring anyone else into this alliance. Together, we decide that we should analyze everyone, and then dissect them and gather their strengths how to exploit their weaknesses.

We start at the climbing station. The climbing area takes over the whole back wall of the center, complete with a rocking climbing wall, multiple cargo nets, and various other obstacles. It continues outside where climbing trees are the focus. We both aren't built for climbing but we manage to beat a few of the challenges. Nothing crazy, though. The climbing wall is a great place to get a good view on everyone.

We give ourselves the time we need to figure people out. Some weaknesses are expected, Hephaestus kids don't like water and the children of Athena are terrified of spiders. Others seem to have insecurity issues or too much hesitation. We are also able to know who is skilled in what weapon and who has what powers. I mean, don't think that we have every person mapped out, we have barely touched the surface. Just things like making notes on how Brielle is a deadly swordsman or how Declan can solve practically any medical issue.

Although, while climbing the rock climbing wall, our thoughts are interrupted when a fight breaks out on the other side of the center.

"They're so stupid, creating fights before the games have even started. They're going to put a target on their back," remarks Viera glancing over at the argument. I laugh in agreement.

We are about to continue up the wall until a sudden gust of wind almost blows the two of us off the wall. My feet slip, I'm left only my arms holding onto the wall. My belayer calls to ask if I'm okay and then helps pull me up.

Viera had kept her place on the wall, "What was that?" she asks, when I get resettled on the stones.

"I'm not sure, maybe the son of Zeus."

"What about the daughter? Could it have been her?"

"She wouldn't be able to do something like this, she's not strong enough," I tell her.

"Are you sure about that?" She points at the other side of the room at a girl shaking uncontrollably. I can barely make her out due to my blurry vision, but I'm able to confirm that it is Aria, Zeus's daughter. "You need to stop underestimating people."

The fight ends in a matter of minutes, once the winds calm back down, we finish our climb to the top and look out one last time before our belayers help us down. The rest of the day goes smoothly. I'm happy with how today went, Viera and I make a good team I suppose. And, we discovered great information on our competition. I just have to stop letting my mind take over. One minute I'm overly confident, the next I feel like shit. If I'm going to win these games, I will have to beat this mental war.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Are you all proud of me! I finished this chapter in half the time it took the last two. Well, I finished this actually on like Tuesday, I was just having my beta read over it. So like usual, how did you like this chapter? This is the first time I ever wrote a fight scene, what did you think? Any advice for the future? There is only one chapter after this and then we get to the second POVs! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Evening Two

**Blair Tara Lail, 15, Daughter of Ares, Hunter of Artemis**

Don't you think for a single second that I have accepted my fate in the games. We aren't puppets that Gaea can do whatever she wants with. I might not be able to do anything to show Gaea who she is messing with right now but just wait for the games.

Training has just finished. Declan, Lumina, and I began planning out our strategy today along with creating new skills and mastering old ones. Today was good, well as good as it can get considering we are training for a death match.

Every other room will be served by palace servants, but Artemis persuaded someone to let us create our own dinner. We don't need someone to serve us! Our room has a special kitchen attachment that runs off the dining room. We are supplied with a sink, a stove, and a refrigerator filled with freshly picked plants and greens, some dairy products, and a couple types of protein. It is very simple, butcher block counters and dark wooden cabinets stuffed with grains and some snacks. There is also a mixer, blender, and toaster resting on the counter.

When Lumina and I return from training, a deer is already roasting in the oven. Artemis must have prepared it and seasoned it while we were gone. Lumina and I agreed to quickly change out of our sticky clothes and into something nicer and then return to finish preparing the rest of the meal.

We find Artemis in the kitchen checking on the deer when we return. She is once again, unsurprisingly in her young girl form, her silvery hair in a french braid.

Lumina and I split tasks, I create a kale salad with sunflower seeds and Lumina sautees vegetables. She is a bit confused at first on how to work the oven, but I help her out and show her how to use it. I know for a fact that Lumina is from a completely different time period, but I'm not sure which one. My very good friend Tessa was telling me how Lumina and her sister, Jasmine, are some of the oldest hunters in the entire hunt, so she has to be at least a few centuries old. I mean Tessa is a few hundred years herself.

This gets me frustrated. Lumina is the oldest person here by far, that not only gives her an unfair advantage, but she also doesn't deserve to win. She has already lived a full life, so many other demigods here have barely even experienced, including me.

I keep my cool, I need her as an ally and it would be inappropriate to hate on another hunter. Dinner is soon finished and we set the table and serve ourselves the meal we just made.

"Thank you, ladies, for dinner," Artemis begin warmly, smiling at the two of us. I nod in return.

The conversation quickly steers towards the hunt. "How are the other hunters?"

"They are doing well, Thalia has taken lead in my absence as expected. They are very concerned about both of you and all wish to take your places."

"I wish we could see them again, we never got the chance to say goodbye," Lumina says, her cheeks sparkling with tears. While I had gotten close to them over the last couple of months, I never had the bond Lumina had with them. She had been hunting with them for more years than you could count.

"I might be able to make that happen," Artemis starts, "I believe the hunt will be allowed to meet you some time before the games start to say goodbye, and if Gaea does not allow the farewell. Hermes has offered to deliver letters to everyone's loved ones."

Lumina looks up with hope and I feel a spring of happiness, "We can say goodbye?" I breathe.

"Yes."

Dinner is not as heavy as it was for the remaining part of it. And while there is still the dread of the games, the fact that we have a chance to say goodbye has lifted weight off of us.

After we finish eating, we help clean the table and the dirty dishes. Artemis dismisses us and Lumina heads back to her room to rest. I stay, I have a question I must ask her that I couldn't question before.

"What about Cleo? Will she be allowed to come into the games with me?" I question.

Artemis looks up from the dishes she is dryer. "Yes, while only yourself and a token are allowed into the game as all weapons and resources are provided within the arena. Cleo part of you, I don't think they could prevent her joining you if they tried." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, my lady."

I wouldn't be alive if not for her. Cleo is a snake who saved my life when I was young, moments after a group of rogue centaurs killed my mother and adoptive father. As a daughter of Ares, I have been granted the ability to communicate with snakes. Ares's sacred animal.

Cleo killed the centaurs and guided me to safety. I don't know where she came from, however, I do know she is somehow connected to a bronze snake bracelet my mother gave to me and insisted on wearing it always. She awakens when I'm in danger and helps protect me at all costs. She is currently wrapped around my wrist in the bracelet form, there hasn't been a need for her yet, but I know good and well that once the games start she will always be at my side.

As I climb into bed, a million thoughts flood me. For the first time in my life, I was safe, I had Declan and the hunters and a place to call home. And thanks to Gaea, all of that is ripped away from me. I will not let Gaea ruin my life, I am not a puppet or a piece on a chessboard. I'm doing whatever it takes to win these games!

* * *

 **Cassie Jones, 15, Daughter of Apollo**

Nothing interesting happens after training ends. We go back to our rooms, eat dinner, and sleep. And so, Declan, Apollo, and I are seated at the table eating dinner and creating conversation. Everything is too planned out, I don't want someone telling me to do 24 seven! At least at the training center, we get to choose what we want to do. But, I want to go home, I hate these stupid games! What does Gaea think she can solve anyway?

Conversation spouts from talk about the game. All Gaea cared to tell us about was how we fight to death in an arena till one remains. Nothing else. It's the first thing that comes up. "How do the games work exactly?"

"Where do I start?" begins my father, Apollo. He doesn't feel like my father really, I mean he's in the form of a seventeen-year-old guy."You'll be teleported to your own launch room where you enter the games. You are placed on a metal plate that will rise up into the arena. A timer will start counting down from 60, don't dare move before it reaches zero. You probably will be able to see some, maybe all, of the tribute and you'll get a good look at the arena. Once the games begin, head straight for the cornucopia. It's like a horn shaped thing that you stuff food and flowers into, but except its weapons and survival tools and it's giant. There's no telling how long the games will go on for, but prepare for any sort of condition."

"Where do the bodies go?" questions Declan quietly "Do they just leave them there to rot away or do they collect them?"

"Gaea didn't hand out a pamphlet of information, but I'm sure they are collected and brought to their loved ones," answers Apollo.

"What will the arena be like?"

"That's not for me to tell, plus Gaea didn't tell anyone," admits Apollo. "But if I had to guess, probably something natural like a tundra or a dessert. It would be cool if it was a hotel or something, though."

"It could be a forest of some type," I announce.

"Possibly, maybe an ancient greek setting," offers Declan.

"Are you saying my idea is wrong?" I challenge

"No, I'm not I'm just offering some of my ideas," responds Declan, surprised at my sudden anger.

"You're saying my idea is stupid!"

"I'm not, Cassie," tells Declan, now alarmed of how defensive I've just got.

"Ya, you are!" I yell, raising my voice. How dare someone say my idea is wrong! It's probably right, too!

"I'm sorry, I didn't-,"

"You're not sorry!" I cut him off. I can't stand being in the room with these people. I run to my room and bury myself in its thick covers. I hate these games so much! I want to go home to my family and friends. I want to swim in the ocean at the beach I grew up at. I want these games to end.

I stop myself from anymore complaining. If I'm going to win these games I'll have to stop feeling bad for myself and start focus. I can win this thing if I put my mind to it!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So what did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry if it's not the best. I had to rush to get it done, I'll be gone all next week backpacking so I won't get a chance to post if I don't post it now. There might be a few spelling errors too because I never did a good check for errors. Anyways, this chapter means that everyone has had one POV! Also, I don't think I have time to post the poll so it will probably be up next week. Thanks Everyone!**


	10. Training Day Three

**Emilia Rune, 13, Daughter of Hades**

I wake up to the feeling of fear. It clutches my heart and squeezes it. I need someone to help me, I can't go into the arena alone. My brother has already refused my invitation of an alliance, who else will want to ally with me?

I can't stop thinking about my problem, all through breakfast and the journey to the training center. I look around at all the demigods, all are busy with their own business. They have all already found an alliance to comfort and support them.

The sun is hidden by low dark clouds creating shadows across the lawn. I decide to take a stroll outside to clear my head, however, it clears it a little too well.

I'm struck with the same feeling from two nights before of all my precious thoughts and emotions tugging away. I try to cry out but no sound comes out, I fall to the ground and I'm on my knees. I want to cry but I can't. I'm losing control. I hate this stupid curse, I hate my-.

Emilia doesn't feel anything, she is emotionless. She laughs at herself. This is Emilia's true state, this is where she is free, she can do anything.

Emilia's eyes find the pool a few yards away. A single thought, no not thought. Urge maybe. There's no way to describe what the thing is. It's an order. It tells her what she must do.

Emilia is a fish.

Emilia must go to the pool, she can't live out of water. Emilia is a fish. Emilia must swim.

Emilia runs to the pool and dives into it landing with a splash as the water engulfs her. She opens her eyes and lets her breathe out. Emilia is a fish. She likes water. Emilia can breathe underwater. Emilia can -.

I usually find comfort in darkness. But when I return from my 'insanity session' it's not like the darkness I'm used to. It's like I'm smothered in a screaming chaos. When all my memories return it's millions of tons of pressure is pushed into me. And worst of all, it seems as if this evil darkness attracts all the nightmarish memories, they stand out and over the good ones. It feels as if I'm being torn apart and pushed back together all at the same time.

When I open my eyes, two girls look over me. Both our younger but only by a year or two. The taller one has beautiful ombre hair with stunning electric eyes. The other one is paler but not as pale as me. She wears her chestnut brown hair in a tight ponytail to keep out of her bright green eyes.

The taller one speaks first, "Are you okay?" She asks concerned, "You almost drowned."

That's when I realize I'm soaking wet, they are too. They must have dove in after me.

"I-I-," I pause, do I really want to reveal my condition to these girls? I decide that I do, they both look like people I can trust. "I don't really know what I did, I lost control." My voice is small and my eyes threaten tears.

Instead of looking frightened or even disgusted like most people do, they just look more concerned. "You lost control? Do you need any medical help?"

"No, I'm cursed, it's not my fault. I have these insane fits every now and then. I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry about," The taller one is speaking again. "This isn't your fault. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm Cadence, by the way," Introduces the taller one, "Daughter of Athena, oh and this is Astrid, Hephaestus's daughter." Astrid nods in greeting, she's a bit shy from what I can tell. I'm so thankful for their kindness, I've never met anyone so caring.

"Emilia, my dad is Hades," I tell them, "What exactly just happened? All I know is that I somehow ended up in the pool."

"I'm not sure myself, you must have just had another one of your 'fits'. You first fell to the ground, but then stood up and started laughing. Then you ran to the pool and jumped in, you weren't moving after a few seconds. Astrid and I were scared you were drowning or something so we jumped in after you."

"Well, thank you for that, I probably would have drowned without your help."

"Anyone would have done the same."

A thought crosses my mind, it's drenched in hope. What if they're willing to take me in and let me join their alliance. They're already so kind and helpful, there the kind of people I need to ally with. I'm a bit nervous before I ask, though. What if they reject me like my brother did?

"Are-Are you looking for another ally?" I stutter.

Cadence and Astrid's faces light up. "You want to join our alliance!"

"Y-Yes, you want me to ally with you?"

"Of course you can join our alliance!" Astrid says, it's quiet but full of meaning.

"Great!" I squeal. I'm so happy! These girls are so nice. They want to ally with me, I won't be alone in the games!

Today might not have gone how I expected, but it's the best day yet. I'm just so happy! I'm not alone.

* * *

 **Finn Macduff, 17, Son of Poseidon**

"Let's try not to have a day like yesterday, if you know what I mean."

Zander blushes, "Yeah, sorry again about that."

"It's fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again. The last thing we need is for you to lose control from one of your anger outbursts during the games." Zander is probably one of the kindest guys I know, but he gets mad at the drop of the hat.

The games are only two days away. Everything is moving so fast. Today is the last day of training and the private training sessions are after lunch. I'm told interviews are tomorrow night and the start of the games is the following morning.

I'm still so surprised that Gaea's going to send all of us in a killing arena. I mean, I know they have sent us into ridiculously dangerous situations before but to force us to kill each other? That's going a little far. Killing other demigods is the last thing I want to do, but if this is what is will take to return alive, I'm going to have to suck it up and do what I have to do. On second thought, whoever comes out of these games alive will be crowned the strongest demigod, maybe this isn't as bad as it actually is. It will be easier than ever to prove my worth to everyone.

"The private training sessions are today, should we plan out what we're going to do in them. We want to get high scores don't we?"

"Yes, but I also want to see if we can get Lucy to join our alliance,"

"Are you sure, man?" Zander questions, I can tell that he doesn't see this as a smart move, "I mean she's the daughter of the love goddess." He doesn't see her hidden talents in her like I do, he doesn't sense that she is holding back something.

"I'm sure." Zander trusts me, he knows I have good judgment, but this must just be confusing him. Still, he follows me to the station Lucy is at.

I can tell by the sound of a drawback of the bowstring the firm thud of a knife hitting the target that Lucy is at the archery and knife throwing range.

"Hi Finn, Zander," She greets, her voice, bubbly and bright. I hear the clunk of Lucy's knife being set back onto the rack, her voice gets gradually which means that she just walked up to Zander and me.

"Hey Lucy, mind if we join you?"

"Of course not! But how will you be able to throw a knife if you can't see the target?"

"Don't worry, I've had a lot of practice," I assure her. It's true, what do you think I did all those years training?

The three of us pick up a few knives and begin to aim and shoot them at the target. Lucy continues to act very innocently and bubbly.

"Might I ask why you aren't wearing any shoes?" It's true, my feet are bare.

"They're annoying and have no point. I prefer to go barefoot," I respond, she laughs.

We continue to train, once Zander leaves to go retrieve all our knives at the target and I'm positive that no one else is in hearing range, I make my move.

"I know you're holding back."

"Excuse me?" She whips around to face me, the question catching her off guard. I'm betting she knows I'm on to her, yet she still sounds so naive when she asks.

"You're trying to mislead everyone. Trying to create an illusion that you're not a threat and you're doing a pretty good job, but you're not fooling me."

"But don't you see, I'm not a threat, I will be easy to kill," Her voice is silky and smooth. She's not a threat, I realize. I must have mistaken myself. Wait, no! I'm not wrong! I'm never wrong.

"You're charmspeaking me!"

"I'm-," Lucy begins innocently but pauses right away, she rethinks her words and restarts. A new stronger tone is now in a voice. The giggly smile is gone, she's challenging me, "So what if I am?"

"Then that is proof that you were just trying to fool me. You're a lot stronger than you're letting on. Trying to be seen as weak so no one will target you,"

"So you know my strategy, what are you going to do now? Runoff and tell the whole center that I could be a possible threat?"

"No, I'm going to offer you an alliance,"

"An alliance?"

"Yeah. Me, you, and Zander. We'll the alliance no one sees coming," Lucy and I are similar, we've both lived our lives underestimated and looked down on. "And Lucy, we're both fighting for the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"A chance to prove our worth." If I could see, I'm sure I would see a flash of something in her eyes. A spark of someone who gets her, who understands how I feel. Instead, I hear the catch of her breath, and the slow exhale seconds later.

"Alright, I'm in," she answers smoothly, but I caught the bit of excitement running off the end of her tone.

Lucy and I finish retrieving our knives and take a few more shots at the target before heading to a new station. I think Zander is beginning to see the potential in her. Lucy is starting to introduce her more serious side to him too.

I wouldn't say that I'm looking forward to the games, but I'm starting to get a bit eager to get in the arena. I know I have a good chance at winning and with Zander and Lucy on my team, I'm sure will be unstoppable.

* * *

 **Clancy Bridger, 16, Son of Athena**

The training center is bustling with activity. Especially today, everyone is hustling around, trying to get to each station before the private training sessions start. There are not as many interactions as there were yesterday, all are engaged in their own training. I'm happy to get away from everyone by escaping to the shelter building station at the edge of the center. The instructor is very supportive and friendly, she demonstrates how to create a few types of shelters.

I hear the echo of soft footsteps of someone approaching me, I look up and see Sarah, the daughter of the Sea God. Her blond hair is pulled up in an elegant updo so they don't get in the way of her brown doe eyes. I can't help but cringe when I see her, I don't know what's going on the small mind of hers, but whatever it is, it's far from any real thought on the games.

She doesn't seem to notice and instead her eyes light up with excitement, "Clancy! I've been looking for you!"

She took an interest with me on the first day, I've been trying to avoid her the best I can. I know she's not from camp because I have never seen her around, but I know from just a few conversations I've had with her, she is boy crazy and a player. And for some reason, out of all the guys here, she took an interest in me.

I can't have her in my way now or in the games, I want to do this thing solo. My strategy has been to observe the other demigod's strengths and weaknesses, I'm fairly trained in weaponry, but compared to people like Finn or Brielle, it's nothing.

From what I can tell so far, there are five alliances. The biggest one seems to be the one made up of Jack, Brielle, Aria, and Ellie. From both my time at camp and here, I know she is a deadly swordswoman. She's possibly the most skilled demigod in weaponry here. Jack is about average, but he does have some power with the winds but nowhere near as powerful as his sister. However, the thing that stands out to me is that he's a natural leader, but it doesn't look like he realizes the ability yet. Ellie looks well trained but not as good as Brielle and a bit behind Jack's level. He won't be the main fighter in the alliance, but I won't overlook him. Although, there's also the fact that he might not want to hurt anyone.

Then there's Aria. She's one that I'll have to watch out for. I'm betting most people will just overlook her, I mean she doesn't look like much. Not very athletic or strong, she's built very slim and fragile looking and she hardly ever uses her powers. But that's the thing, she has so much fear when it comes to using it. Fear that can take over, she could lose control or something and her powers will be unleashed.

The younger girls seem to have made an alliance together. Astrid, Cadence, and Emilia. They're already at a disadvantage because of their age and lack of experience. I mean it does look like a pretty weak alliance to, all three of them are tiny in size and are either too shy or too friendly. But I know better, they all want to prove themselves to everyone. I don't think they will be the biggest threats, but they could turn out to be underdogs towards the end.

I've titled the alliance made up of Declan, Lumina, and Blair: the hunters. Lumina has decades, possibly centuries of experience, it seems completely unfair why Gaea chose her to participate in the games when she has such a large advantage. Blair and Lumina will both be good at hunting and tracking others and Declan has the power of healing so if I decide to attack any of them I need to be sure I take them down good because they will be healed if we meet again.

Viera and Red look to have taken the same approach of identifying other's strengths and weaknesses. I'm more worried about Viera than Red, to be honest. While Red has the power of necromancy, I don't think he has the mind and strength Viera has.

Viera is the most mysterious demigod here, she's from Russia and appears to be a great dancer. While every other demigod here knows the greek style of fighting, Viera seems to know martial arts and how to wield a katana. I also predict she's one of the smartest demigods here along with Finn and myself.

Speaking of Finn, I personally think he is one of the biggest threats in the games. He's both smart and highly skilled. He's teamed up with Zander and Lucy. Zander looks powerful and seems to have a major problem at controlling his anger after seeing yesterday's fight. Lucy is one who puzzles me, she acts like Sarah, all giggly and stupid, but I think there's more to her.

I think Cassie and Marco are an alliance, but I'm not sure. As for if they will be competition, possibly. Both look well trained but not crazy good.

Ajax is going solo, along with Mena. She's very sassy and is always angry when I see her. Wren, the son of Demeter, is brave and motivated, but I don't think he has what it takes to win at all. The Dionysus kids have formed an alliance with each other but aren't threats.

And I can't forget about Sarah. She won't be a problem at all unless she gets in my way and distracts me. I could possibly use her to my advantage, maybe use her as bait and attract other demigods near. There's also the fact that she's a walking water source. If I can't find water in the arena, and she comes around as her giggly self, clueless and all. I can trick her into her gathering all the evaporated water from the air - well, I probably could just ask her to.

I zone back into the real world and acknowledge to Sarah who has taken an interest in the shelter I've built. "Wow! Did you build this? It's so cool, what is it?"

"It's a shelter," I respond.

"A shelter? Like a house? So you would live in it? But wouldn't you get dirty?" she asks a string of questions and keeps commenting how she hates getting dirty likes it's the worst thing in the world.

"It's a temporary shelter, Sarah. Like if you go camping or are lost in the woods and need a place to stay the night."

"If I was lost in the woods, I would just call my mom and let her pick me up in our private jet," Sarah comments, she then loses interest in the shelter, "Hey we should go out sometime after this whole game thing, we would make an adorable couple!"

"Yeah maybe…" I now for a fact, that I will never ever go out with Sarah, Courtney it who I love. Though I'm guessing Sarah will continue to bug me until I agree, and it's not like I'll have to go out with her in the first place, we both won't win this game. I decide to try to ditch Sarah before she makes any more plans about our 'date'. I escape into the woods before she can follow me.

I'm making it home, I'm going to survive these games. I do believe I can win. I don't want to kill anyone but I'll have too and I'm okay with that, I accept the fact that I might have to take a life from this world. I think if I avoid the threats and stay hidden, I could wait out the games. I can win.

* * *

Deer Mom and Dad,

The frist thing I want to tell you is that I love you both so much and am so gratefull for you both taking me in all thos years ago. You have made my life amzing and could not have been given beter aboptive parants. Sadly though something terible has happaned. I will be forsed to fight aginst 23 other demigods to the death. I want to make it home so badly but the odds are slim. I love you so much. I want to make it home, to sea you again. I will fight my hardset, I promise.

I love you,

Emilia

* * *

Dear Garret and William,

You guys are my best friends, I don't want you to forget that. It's been a few weaks since I last seen you both and sinse then, I've ben placed in a sticky sitution and I might not get out of it alive. Its too hard to explain over this leter and it will only leeve you with more quetions. But I just want to let you both now I'll miss seaing you both and I've loved being friends with you over the years. You've made my life so much more intresting and I will never forget you.

Goodbye,

Clancy

* * *

Dear Dad,

I love you so much! You have been the best father and I will miss you greatly. As you know, the life of a demigod is very hard, and a powerful being, the earht goddess, Gaea, has rerisen and forsed demigods to fight an arena to the death. I have been chosan for these games. I do believe I have a chanse of returning alive but there's always the posibility of being killed. I wish I could see you one last time and tell you how much I love you and am thankful for all the support you have given me since I was young. I love you and will do evrything in my power to make it home to you.

Your son who loves you greatly,

Clancy

* * *

Dear Courtney,

I want to keep things simple. Courteney, over the month I've gotton to know you, you've made my life the best it's ever been. I like you, you are beatiful, intelligent, kind and make me very happy. You have inspired me to chase my dreams. However, due to the unfortunate sitution I've been forsed into, there's a chanse I might never see you again. There's a posibilty that I could come home but it's unlikly. I just wanted to tell you how I feel and say goodbye one last time.

Clancy

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back from vacation! The backpacking trip actually gave me some inspiration and ideas for when I write about the games too. So anyways, how did you like this chapter, it's the longest one so far! I think this one has been my favorite one to write too. What about the letters at the end (they intentionally have the grammar errors because they have dyslexia). Also, I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing, it makes my day when I read all of your comments. : )**

 **So school starts this week for me, I can't believe! However, because of this, updates will be less frequent, I want to spend a lot of my energy on school and my grades. Hope you all understand.**

 **Oh, and vote for my poll! I think four of you have already voted so far and I would love it if the rest of you could too!**

 **So now we have five more chapters till the games! I can't wait! I've already began planning it.**

 **Also, does anyone have any ideas who the interviewer should be for the interviews? It would be great if you shoot me a PM if you have an idea.**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	11. Private Training Sessions

**Cassie Jones, 13, Daughter of Apollo**

The sun is low in the sky, hiding behind the icy clouds. The private training sessions start in a matter of minutes.

We are sent to a special waiting room after lunch, they only gave us half a day for training today. As usual, we all have no idea where they sent us. Although, I'm guessing that it has to be in the same area as the training center, we're surrounded by the same oak forest. Giant windows fill the walls on all four sides of the room and the floor is made of dark oak wood. The seating is comfortable and we're provided with some refreshments for the wait.

The door on the far side of the room open and Gaea steps out and greets with a cold smile. Everyone goes silent as soon as the door opened.

"Demigods," she begins, "It is time to put your skills to a test, to find the odds of your survival. Through this door, will be a new training center, but this time you will be watched and judged. The higher score you earn, the higher the chance of you winning sponsors."

"Arianna Wilcox, please come forward, you will be first" she announces. The scared little daughter of Zeus stands up, takes a deep breathe, and follows Gaea into the other room.

Once the door shuts behind her, the whole room erupts with conversation. The son of hermes, Marco, was slouched on the chair next to mine staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you planning on doing," he asks lazily to make conversation.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about this whole private training session thing, it won't effect how I do in the games and I don't need sponsors. I can win these games without the help of anyone else," I respond to Marco.

"Yah, I was thinking something similar, we'll just wait for the games to figure this whole thing out."

"I'm not talking about no thoughts on strategy, that's what we should be talking about right now, I just find these training sessions pointless. Did you really expect me to run into those games blindly? Seriously, I not stupid." I blurt out frustratedly, what's he thinking?

"Oh, well what were you thinking?" he asks a bit dully, almost as if he was about to fall asleep.

"We're going to go straight to the cornucopia. Can you run ahead before anyone else to get supplies?"

Marco shrugs and I respond impatiently, "You have superspeed don't you!?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I lost it, any patience I had with him is gone.

"First of all, stop being so careless. I don't know if this is an act or not, but you need to cut this crap out. If you think for one fucking second that you can get through these games with this attitude, you're dead wrong." He sits up a little straighter and actually has eye contact after my little outburst. "Now, as I was saying, you'll run ahead and get the supplies that we need, when you get back will run for cover and try to find a place for the night. If we run into any other tributes, don't hesitate to attack, do you hear me?"

"Yep, got it. Run ahead, take cover, no hesitation."

"Good."

While I am constantly getting in arguments with Marco and I still doubt whether or not he's going to pull it together, I think I feel good about the games. I shouldn't lose unless he messes something up.

* * *

 **Arianna 'Aria' Wilcox, 14, Daughter of Zeus**

"Ariana Wilcox," My name flutters around the room, marking the start of the sessions.

I wish I wasn't the first to go. Ellie said to think positive, told me I was going to do great. That it doesn't really matter about how I do, it won't effect how I do in the games.

But still. I can't help but worry.

I follow Gaea threw the dark wooden door and into the new training area. The new center is a smaller version of the one we've trained at the last three days. Meant for a single person. It's shaped as a circle and a dome is placed above as the roof. The dome is made entirely of glass, letting in all natural light. There isn't an outside like the old one. I expect everything can be seen from a seating section carved into a column meant to keep the dome from tumbling down.

An audience is carefully watching my every move in the seating section. They have the same cold eyes as Gaea, she makes her way up to them from a hidden door.

Butterflies fly around me, but I force myself to stand tall. I need to do well, I need to show my allies my worth.

The goddess takes a seat, "Begin," she orders sharply.

I try to calm myself, I breathe slowly and ty to relax. I look around the room find the knife range at the other side of the center.

I pick up a knife similar to the ones I've been using the last few days and through it at the target It barely hits the target, fear shoots through me. I need to do better! I pick up a second one and try again, a little closer, but just by a hair. I try a few more, I get better by each knife, but only one ever reaches the middle and that's after over ten tries.

What am I going to do! I'm doing awful, absolutely awful. My alliance will abandon me!

An idea surges through me like a light bulb flicking on. What if I can get my power to manifest, I can show them my power. I need it to be unleashed! It's the only way.

I step away from the knife range, and walk to the center of the room and take a deep breathe. I reach inside myself trying to find the source of my power. Trying to draw it out.

Nothing happens.

I dig deeper. I need my power to come, I need to show the judges and prove to everyone that I'm not weak.

Suddenly, I feel my power, I feel it surging through me. I feel alive. Winds start picking up in the center, winds that I can control. The day before I had no rule over them, I felt dizzy and scared, but this time I know I can do whatever what with it. The winds obey me. I finally understand why so many people stop at nothing to feel this way. I bet I could get one of the highest training scores of the day, I would blow the judges away with my power.

But I don't.

I might have finally beat my power but it has also brought me to a realization. I let the light wind die down immediately. If I were to unleash my full power and get a high score, everyone would target me immediately, hunt me down. That's the last thing I need, I want to be seen as a weak opponent, I realize. No one targets someone weak, they ignore them.

My alliance trusts me to not be a threat, they expect me to me useless and someone they could easily kill when they need too. That's why they allowed me to join their alliance, they were planning to keep in a eye on me. They are expecting me to follow them around like a puppy maybe aiding them a little when they're hurt. And when only a few people are left they can easily take me down.

If I were to get a high score, they would know that I wasn't someone they could take advantage of. Someone they better kill early on. Better for them to think that I don't have what it takes to win, and show them later in the games that I could be crowned victor.

I don't want to kill anyone, I hate hurting people in any way. That's why I have never trained before, but if I am to win, I will have work against my fear. I decide that I will use my allies to do most killing for me.

I now know the game I am playing. I need to fool everyone that I'm scared and weak in order to win.

I turn to look at Gaea, I fake a worried look to create an illusion that I'm disappointed with my performance and I wish I had done better. She signals the door, silently telling me to leave, she has the same bored expression she had when I started but I thought saw a hint of amusement.

I'm happy I finally have a strategy. However, I do feel a sting of sadness when I walk through the door back into the waiting area and see Ellie waiting there with a hopeful smile on his face. He's been nothing but kind to me, I don't think he fully realizes that we will be fighting to the death in two days. I might have to betray him later on, I hope it doesn't come to that.

Although, I should have expected I'd have to do something like this from the beginning. I mean, it's a game of survival, a game fighting to the death.

It's the Demigod Games.

* * *

 **Lucy Bellerose, 16, Daughter of Aphrodite**

I may not have been able to fool Finn, but I know everyone else is under my spell.

When the games were first announced, I was completely lost, really. I did believed I had a chance at winning, but there were also my doubts. Sure I had skilled, but compared to that daughter of Hermes or Ares, I had no chance. I needed to whip up a disguise, and I did. It was actually pretty easy. At someone's first look at me, the first thing they think is, well, nothing, they ignore me. They don't know me from camp and view me as a silly little Aphrodite girl. So I enhanced there blind image of me. I acted so bubbly and stupid like that sea daughter - Sarah. Then I brought in my charm speak, that really helped create my illusion.

And it worked on everyone. Everyone but Finn. He saw right through me, he knew that I had some talent that I was shielding away.

I was shocked when he offered me an alliance. I mean Finn doesn't seem like the kind of guy you trust real fast, he's really distant and hardly smiles.

But there was something beyond his sarcastic, rude self. I didn't even notice it until he pointed it right out at me. He probably didn't mean to, but when he talked about how he wanted a chance to prove his worth just as he assumed I did. I knew he was hurting inside. Just like I had.

I originally did not want an alliance, while I could fool anyone who allied with me, it would just be easier to go through the games forgotten and thought as not a threat. I stayed away from them and they stayed away from me. Well, they did laugh a little behind my backs, thinking I was too air headed to notice, but really, I was secretly laughing at them.

Everything is going well so far. Finn surprised me with an alliance, it seems to be just what I needed and every other person here thinks I'm an idiot. All I have to do now is to earn a low training score and keep everyone from suspecting anything from me until the games begin.

When my name is finally called, I elegantly stride to the door feeling great.

* * *

 **Astrid Dizznee, 12, Daughter of Hephaestus**

The training sessions are a lot longer than I expected them to be. Only four people have gone in so far and am hour already passed. At this rate, I'll be in here for another five hours.

However, I'm not wasting all this valuable time. My allies, Cadence and Emilia sit across from me. I lean over to them, eager to talk to them.

"We need to use this extra time to our advantage," I whisper, "We need to find our strategy."

"Yeah, we have a few hours until our sessions, let's decide how we're going to win this thing," adds Cadence eagerly.

"Have you had any ideas come up so far," asks Emilia.

"Well, I think we should consider the fact that we're some of the youngest kids here," says Cadence, "We could possibly work this to our advantage."

"What, how?"

"Like just let people ignore us."

"Maybe, I think we could work off that. But we shouldn't just rely off that single idea, we really need a solid plan on what we're going to do. I think I have one, but it would include not going to the cornucopia," I say.

"Not going to the cornucopia? But how will we survive in the wild? Don't we need supplies?" questions Emilia, her eyes big with alarm.

"It's just an idea, but do we really need extra tools and food when we probably know enough about gathering food and stuff to survive on our owns, don't you think?" I reason.

"I suppose we do, what's the idea?"

"Like you said about people already viewing us as young and inexperienced, they're not going to go hunt us down immediately. So I think we should try to stay away from everyone. Just steer clear from everyone and all the fights." I explain, "We can just wait it out until everyone has killed off each other for the most part and only a few people are left. It's not like someone's going to just hunt us down, they'll be looking for the bigger threats."

"So just stay hidden and watch everyone from a far?"

I nod, "What do you think?"

"I like it," says Cadence with a smile, "It's great idea!"

Emilia nods in agreement.

The sound of the door opening causes everyone to immediately glance at the entryway. Finn walks out with his usual cold and proud expression on his face. Gaea follows and announces the next demigod, "Emilia Rune."

"That's me," Emilia says weakly.

"Good luck," I say to her before she disappears through the wooden door, leaving me Cadence and I hours with nothing to do but wait.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think I could ever apologize enough for this THREE MONTH LONG gap of not updating. I feel absolutely horrible. Honestly, I've felt less motivated with this story lately, I kind of want to write my own ideas. However, that doesn't mean I will stop writing this story. I promised that I would finish this story and I will.**

 **The last three months I've been extremely busy with school. I just started my first year of high school and it's been so much more work than I thought it would be! On top of that, I have a sport that has practices six days a week. I'm not kidding. Although, since the fall season has just finished, practices are shorter and they're only five days a week now.**

 **A couple things I need to mention about this story is I'm changing a few things. First of all, not everyone will be getting a letter to their loved one. Only if the letter has important plot or character information, will they get one. So no one from this chapter got one because they would pretty much all be talking about how they miss whoever they are sending the letter to and that they will try there hardest or something.**

 **I also should mention that I'm writing the games differently. Instead of having a lot more chapters similar to these which will probably take another couple months to write them all, I'm making things go faster. I'm changing the POV from 1st person to 3rd person and there will be no individual POVs. The games will be split into two parts; two long chapters. It'll be much easier to do it this way.**

 **Now onto the good news, the next four chapters are already written! I wanted to wait to post the rest of all the pregame chapters around the same time so there wouldn't be any waits between them. I will post the next one tomorrow and the others the days following.**

 **However, the game chapters might take a little while, so prepare for a long wait. (Just not nearly as long.)**

 **So what do you think of these changes? PM me if you're confused about any of them. Thank you and again, EXTREMELY sorry for the wait.**


	12. The Revealing of Scores

**Elijah 'Ellie' Mason, 17, Son of Aphrodite**

When Aria walks out of the doors from the training room with a big grin on her face, I can't help but be filled of joy. She's been so hard on herself and refused to believe that she could win these games since day one. And now, the fact that she feels that she has done well is making me feel so happy. She deserves a high score.

Once everyone has finished, they send us back to our rooms to wait for Gaea and the other judges to decide on our scores. It doesn't take very long, about an hour. They call us back to the waiting room to watch the results.

The waiting room looks almost exactly the same except for a giant screen placed on one of the empty walls. My eyes search for Aria, Jack, and Brielle, they're seated near the middle of the room.

I stroll up to the three of them and sit down next to a tensed looking Aria. Some of my joy is deflated by the expression on her face. What happened to her hope?

"You nervous?" I ask her.

She brushes some of her black curls out of her face, her eyes were tight and worried. "I just hope...I just hope that...I don't know," she stutters.

"Stop stressing, I thought you felt good about how you did," she still looks at be unconvinced, "Just don't worry, and hey, you don't have to wait long, you're the first one announced."

"Yeah Aria, you'll do fine," assured Jack, putting a hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Brielle just looks away, rolling her eyes. I casually reach too my back and touch the dove tattoo - the tattoo that allows me to read others emotions. Immediately after from contact with the mark, everyone's emtion auras pop up. It's a little overwhelming at first, giving me a small headache, but I manage to concentrate.

Brielle is full of annoyance, I'm honestly not that surprised about that, she's not doing a very good job of hiding the fact that she hates that Aria joined our alliance. I'm sure she would ditch her if she could, but she knew that it would probably lead to losing the rest of her alliance.

Worry was the first that came from Aria but I could still detect that bit of hope. I smile, she still believes.

However, Jack's emotion is what surprised me. I see eagerness but also a bit of regret. Could he be regretting accepting Aria in to our alliance?

If so, with both Jack and Brielle thinking negative thoughts about Aria, this alliance could fall apart before the games even begin.

My thoughts are cut short when the lights dim down and the screen turns on. Gaea's voice bursts out from invisible speakers, "Hello subjects of Olympus, it is my satisfaction to be announcing the demigod's competing in The Demigod Games and there score for the games," she begins with her usual cold smile and evil glint in her eyes.

Everyone in the room sits up a bit straighter, highly eager to hear the scores.

"Our first tribute is Miss Ariana Wilcox," I hear Aria inhale a deep intake of air, I reach out to her and take her sweaty hands and squeeze them to give her some comfort. I feel her squeeze back.

"Ariana receives the score of a nine." I'm sure that not everyone in the room believed what they had heard, at least half of them gasped out loud and begin whispering to their allies. I can't say that I'm not surprised, but I do feel very happy for Aria, I knew she had it in her.

I turn to look at her, and instead of seeing a bright smile on her face, there's a terrified look in her eyes. "What's wrong Aria, aren't you happy? You got an extremely high score!" I murmur to her.

"I...I was hoping um…..I just that….Don't you….Don't you think that I'll be targeted?" Aria looked to be on the edge of tears.

Before answering, I look to see what Jack and Brielle are doing and they seem to be sharing a glance, totally unaware of Aria and I. "What do you mean by targeted?"

"It's just that...that the people with high scores are the ones that will go first, they're the ones who everyone wants gone straight away." Aria's voice cracks and her breathing becomes rapid.

"I never thought about it like that, but still, Aria, this could get you support and it shows that you could possible win," I say trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe, but what if they abandon me, our alliance?"

"Then so be it, we don't need them. Let's see how it starts and they show hostility towards us, we'll get away from them. And don't you think for one second that I will ditch you. I will never do that." She gave me a weak smile.

She moved her lips and mouths the words "Thank you."

She turns back to the screen, everyone else seems to be quieting down, but Jack and Brielle are still a bit absorbed in their conversation.

I feel so bad for Aria, she's too hard on herself. I wasn't kidding about breaking off my alliance to go with Aria. She's like my little sister, I need to protect her.

* * *

 **Blair Tara Lail, 15, Hunter of Artemis, Daughter of Ares**

The scores of each tribute will be the best way to find the threats of the game. The higher scored is who I will be looking out for and target. Lumina has declared that we will not be the prey, the hunted during the games. I agree with her, we're not going to be the alliance that cowards away from everyone else and hides. We will be the predators.

The sun is beginning to set into the cold oak forest. Everyone's eyes are glued to the screen, eagerly awaiting their scores. The kids of Zeus had already been announced. Aria received the shocking score of a nine and Jack got a seven. I have no idea how she managed to get that high of a score, all I know is that I need to keep an eye on her. I don't know what game she's playing but she won't be setting any tricks on me!

"Daughter of Poseidon, Sarah Colvill, earned a two," Gaea says. Completely expected that.

Somewhere behind me, I hear Sarah squeal, "Look that's me, on the screen! Look everyone!" I ignore her.

"Finn Macduff, the half-brother of Miss Sarah, has been given the score of a ten." I honestly don't know what I was expecting. I heard the rumors of him possessing great power and here's the proof that're true. Giant threat.

The screen changes to show his sister, "Emilia Rune has received a four." I don't know her really well, but it does reassure me that she's no threat.

"An eight is awarded to Hayes Redford Starling." The third highest score so far, he will be a threat.

"Mena Sorrlon is given a five." Yep, just as I thought. She just looks like all anger and no brains.

"Wren Kaden Tate has a three." The tiny son of Demeter with the head of red hair is shown on screen, not surprised with his score.

"Brielle Costello has earned the score of an eight." I actually thought she would get something a bit higher. By the sudden change of energy in the room, it seems that I'm not the only one.

"Ajax Safford got a six." I won't have to worry about him, he just seems to have the smarts of a rock, I'm guessing the only reason he got this score was from some mindless sword skills.

A young girl with flowing brown hair appears on the screen, "Another six has been given too Cadence Carnes." She might be someone I shouldn't underestimate, but she won't be a big threat here.

"Clancy Bridger has been awarded a nine." I wasn't expecting this, but with this information, I know he'll be a big threat out there.

"Cassie Jones has earned a six." My thoughts here are the same as the daughter of Athena. Don't underestimate her, but not someone to stress about.

Declan's image pops onto the screen and freeze, "A seven has been given by Declan Cole Weber." I smile at him, he returns one back at me. This is good. He's definitely in the higher half of the scores.

"Both hunters, Lumina Hunter and Blair Tara Lail, have received eights." I'm happy with this score. Things are looking good for Lumina, Declan, and I.

"Astrid Dizznee was awarded a seven." Honestly, I thought she would get a five or something. She's only 12 and got a seven, same score as Declan, I'll keep an eye on her.

"Zander Smith was given the score of an eight." Same score as me, threat.

"Lucy Bellerose has a four." I predicted somewhere near that.

"Elijah Mason has gotten a seven." Whoa, wasn't expecting the son of the love goddess to get a seven. What did he do to get that score?

The Russian dancer appears on the screen, "Viera Nika Rostova is given the score of a ten." Tied for the best score? Definitely a threat, no doubt about it.

"A seven is awarded to Marco Dennis." Possible threat.

"The son of Dionysus have been received threes." Expected.

"Thank you for joining us for the evaluation of the tributes, tomorrow will be their personal interviews. Good night." And with that, the screen goes blank, leaving all the tributes to process the scores.

I think it went good. Lumina and I tied for the third best score with a couple others. Things look good. We have are strategy and good chances. All we can do now is hope.

* * *

 **Zander Smith, 17, Son of** **Hephaestus**

I think it's safe to say that everything went amazing regarding our scores. I managed to get an eight and I'm happy with it. I'm in the better half of the group.

It wasn't like I was planning anything special for the session, I really just winged it. Showed off my fire skills and hit a few targets. Nothing extra extraordinary.

Finn is who I'm talking about when I say it went amazing. He managed to hit a ten! Finn tied for the top score. I'm so thrilled that we're allies.

However, there's Lucy to think about too. I still don't get why Finn allied with her. I mean she managed to only get a four. That's the fourth lowest score. How is she suppose to benefit are alliance at all? What does Finn see in her? I have no idea.

Alas, I just need to trust him, he knows what he's doing. I think. And if does continue to make any stupid decisions I just need to ditch him. I can't risk any mistakes once I get into the games.

I need to get home to Elsa and the baby. I can't leave my child fatherless. Elsa is the bright spot in my life, while the pregnancy was unexpected and a little alarming, I love her. We're literally like opposites, her mother is the goddess of snow, Khione, but I think that's what makes us stronger. We're fire and ice.

* * *

 _Dear Markus and Cassandra,_

 _Something absoluely terible has happand. Gaea has called for 24 demigods to partisiapate in something called the Demigod Games. I have been choosen as one of them and this means I will be placed in a arena and fight until onlee one remains. I mai never see you both agin. Out of everey horrible thing I mite experience in the arena, riting this letter to you both is the hardest. I love you both so much and the fact that I might never see you again is the worst feeling ever._

 _Cassandra, you are like a sister to me. You're always their for me and have ben there for some of the best momments of my life. As welle as you, Markus. Markus, ever sinse we started going out, you've made my life 100% beter. But please, if I don't come bac, pleese move on from me. Don't spend your life wishing for me and wasteing your life when I mite ever return._

 _Ellie_

* * *

 _My Dearest, Elsa_

 _You've probaly have heard what has happaned. Gaea has forced me and a bunch of other demigods to fight to the death until one of us is the lone victor. I can't beleve it's happaning. This is the worst thing that has ever happaned to me. I want to raise our baby with you and because of this I mite never even meat our baby. I can't tell you how awful I feel, I don't want you to raise our child as a single parant. I will try harder than I've tried at anything in my life to survive the arena make it home to you._

 _Zander_

* * *

 **Scores:**

9 Aria

7 Jack

2 Sarah

10 Finn

4 Emilia

8 Red

5 Mena

3 Wren

8 Brielle

6 Ajax

6 Cadence

9 Clancy

6 Cassie

7 Declan

8 Blair

8 Lumina

7 Astrid

8 Zander

4 Lucy

7 Ellie

10 Viera

7 Marco

4 Dina

4 Lester

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

 **Also, I forgot about the poll! Finn and Red tied for first place with five votes and Viera came in second with three.**

 **Thanks Everyone!**


	13. Interviews

**Marco Dennis, 18, Son of Hermes**

I'm handling the shock better than most people here. The dark circles weighing down on most eyes confirm it. However, the only reason that allows me more stress-free days than everyone else is the fact that I'm avoiding thinking about the games.

I just don't to think about them. It's to painful. I'm not going to let myself be constantly deprived and anxious for my final days leading up to the games.

Cassie doesn't understand it. She's constantly getting frustrated. It's still unclear how we became allies. I'm guessing it has to do with the two of us being the last people wanting allies left. I don't know if I could have found a better ally if I would started asking earlier, I probably could have. Someone who wasn't so controlling and moody would have been better, but there's no point of stressing on that right now. Leave the past in the past.

I need to spend my final day before the games good, stress free. I'm just doing what I've been doing for the last couple days, going with the flow.

This morning, they sent us to the same room we had been a few days before. The solid white room with no windows. The stylists are perfecting my outfit, they've fitted me in a black tuxedo with white lapels that has a laurel leaf badge sewed on the front.

When the stylists finish, they leave silently through the dark wooden door.

* * *

 **Hayes Redford 'Red' Starling, 17, Son of Hades**

I can tell you every detail of the ceiling above of my room. The ceiling is made up of 24 panks of a dark spruce wood. I know it was been built just days before my arrival from the lack of dust. There's a white trim stretching around the room that each symbol of the gods has been carved into. The light pendent hanging on the ceiling is made of coal black metal twisting around the lights.

The only sleep I got last night was when I had no stressed to keep me up. Stress that would dig into to me and freak me out causing my thoughts to be emerged in constant anxiety and ice cold fear.

My whole night was plummeted in that angst.

I knew before I climbed into bed that I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. How could I? How could anyone when there's something like this coming up. I just don't understand it.

I get out of bed in the morning before the sun was up, like usual, and try to distract myself with something to avoid thinking about the Demigod Games. It isn't long before Emilia was up, her face puffy and her eyes looking cracked with fear. Our dad does his best to coach us on what to do for our upcoming interviews before we are sent to be dressed for them.

The stylists are silent like before. They don't spend nearing as long as before cleaning me. After they finish, they dress me in all black. Black pants, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, and black shoes. I assume to represent my father. The outfit is finished with a blood red bowtie.

I continue to stress about everything coming up. Viera told me not to worry about it, we have everything planned out. Yet, how can I not. In a game like this, it just takes one, single mistake to lose. And losing equivalent death.

* * *

 **Lumina Hunter, 15, Daughter of Poseidon, Hunter of Artemis**

The games are almost here. I can't believe this is actually happening.

Artemis has gone over strategies for the last hour. Reminding Blair and I of hunting tricks and important skills. All three of us are in the main room of are temporary place.

"Artemis, will we have the ability to contact you while we're are in the arena?" Blair asks her.

"Sadly, you will not," Artemis responds, "Gaea will not allow you to have any communication from outside the arena. However, Gaea can talk to you to inform on something and we are allowed to send notes with sponsor gifts."

"Oh," responds Blair, looking sad, "I wish we we're able to talk to you. But I guess it makes sense, too."

"I know you both have what it takes to win, stay calm and keep focused. Even if I could contact you, I wouldn't be of that much help."

"And, at least we now you'll be watching us, it's nice to now you're looking out for us." I point out.

"Yes, I will be looking over you and as well as the entire hunt. Just remember, even if you do not make it out of the arena, you will always be remembered and in our hearts."

"Thank you, Artemis," Blair says, I nod in agreement.

"Of course ladies. Now I think we should start reading ourselves for preparation. It is soon."

"Okay," Blair and I both say at once.

I truly believe what Artemis is telling us. I think I can win. I have hundreds of years of experience on my side. However, is winning what I want? I've already lived multiple lifetimes, most of the tributes here haven't even experienced one.

* * *

 **Jack Ash, 16, Son of Zues**

Time seems to pass faster than ever today. The sky is already turning into an inky blue. After being seen by our stylists and dressed for the interviews, we sent to a small backstage room where all the tributes wait until called unto the stage. It doesn't resemble the waiting room for the private training sessions at all. This room is darker, not nearly as many windows. It's also a lot longer, stretching the length of the stage. There are stairs on both ends that lead to the interviews.

Stress has been building up inside me since last night, pushing back against my hope and spirits. I am very alarmed by the score Aria got. Her wind powers must be stronger than I thought, Brielle and I really underestimated her.

It wasn't until she started whispering to Ellie, that I thought are alliance could be splitting in two. What were they talking about? Are they going to turn are backs on us?

Who knows? However, right now, what I should be thinking about is my interview, it's not super important but I don't want to look like a fool. Aria was just sent out there to be interviewed by Gaea, I will be next.

After three minutes, I hear the buzzer ring and soon see Aria coming down the stairs. "Our second demigod tonight, will be Jack Ash, the half-brother of Miss Wilcox and the son of Zeus." With that, I take a quick inhale of breath and step up the few stairs that lead to the stage.

On stage, Gaea is sitting on comfortable looking gold throne-type-chair that sits next to a small blue couch. She greets me the moment she sees me and asks me over. "Jack Ash, welcome."

"Thank you, Gaea." I say, a little nervous. I mean, I'm taking to the earth goddess who got me into this mess.

"Do you think you're ready for these games Jack, think you have the power to win?" she asks.

"If I play the right moves and don't lose focus, yeah, I think I have a chance." Gaea asks me more about my chances and reviews my score until the next tribute is supposed to go.

"How do think your score will affect your game?" I spend the rest of the time talking about my score and it's effects and before I know it, the interview is done and I'm asked to leave the stage so the next person can come on.

* * *

 **Brielle Costello, 18, Daughter of Ares**

I knew I shouldn't have made an alliance with Aria. Even before her breakdown, she just looked pathetic. Now what am I supposed to do? She obviously holds a lot of power, but by the looks of it, she might just explode any second and kill someone. I can't have an unstable ally! I need someone I know I can trust.

Jack agrees with me. Neither of us trust Aria at this point, same goes with Ellie. He's way to loyal to Aria, I can't trust him.

The interviews go by fast, and soon I'm called on for my interview. When I step on the stage, I immediately see Gaea in her thorn. In front of me is simple darkness, but I know hundreds of people sit there, watching my every move.

"Miss Brielle Costello, daughter of Ares, let me welcome you here," Gaea greets with her usual cold smile. "What're you planning for the games Brielle, would you give us a taste of your plan?"

I honestly don't know what my plan is at this point, I quickly come up with a response, "That, I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait for the games to find out."

"Well, I won't push that. Is there anything you would like to say to the audience then?"

"Yeah, I'm prepared. I've trained. I know what I'm doing."

"It looks like you have it in you." Gaea continues to talk to me about the games for the rest of my interview. Eventually, the buzzer rings and I'm sent backstage, the only thing churning through my mind is what I'm going to do about my alliance.

* * *

 **Cadence Carnes, 12, Daughter of Athena**

Today's a lazy day. We're not really doing anything other than getting prepped for the interviews. I'm thankful that we're giving a small break before the games, the last few days have been full of stressful training. However, I can't find the point of these interviews. They just seem like a waste of time in my opinion.

I am happy that they're a lot shorter than the training sessions, they took several hours. Yet, the interviews only last three minutes.

"Daughter of Athena, Miss Cadence Carnes, welcome."

"Hello Gaea, it's an honor." I greet politely.

"Thank you Miss Carnes. How do you feel about the games coming up? What's going through your head?"

"Uh, I'll be honest and say I'm a bit nervous. I'm one of the younger tributes here but that doesn't mean I have a smaller chance of winning. I have just a good a shot as anyone else."

"Interesting, would you like to share some insight on your score? How do you feel about your score of a six?"

"It's not as high as I would have liked, but I'm not going to that bring me down." I explain.

"Well said, Miss Carnes. You look to have high spirits."

"I do, I'm not going to stress too much about the games." The interview goes by fast, soon enough, it's over. This interview, weirdly, has made everything feel so much more real. I'm going to be fighting for my life at this time tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: This was originally split into two chapters but since all the POVs are so short, I just decided to make one giant chapter. The final pre-games chapter will be posted tomorrow!** **Thanks!**


	14. Night Before & Morning of the Launch

**Mena Sorrlon, 15, Daughter of Demeter**

My hatred for Astrid has only grown over the last couple of days. She's just so annoying. Yet, these games are a great excuse to give her some payback for the pain she has caused me.

There's no one left in the backstage room; everyone else has left and is heading back. I'm about to leave and meet up with everyone when the sound of soft footsteps causes me to spin around and find the very last person I want to see.

"Astrid," I snarl, "Why're you here." The tiny girl is almost completely blended into the darkness with her black leather outfit, but I know it's her. Those obnoxiously bright green eyes shined through the dark.

"Oh, Mena, I'm just getting something back here, uh." she says nervously, her voice getting quieter with each word. I see her reaching for a pair of heels and notice that she's barefoot.

"You're not wearing shoes, seriously?"

"No, it's just that they're not very comfortable and I took them off after my interview," she responds, shifting around uncomfortably.

"How'd the interviews go? You didn't speak much, too scared?" I taunt her, I must be effecting her somehow because her eyes beginning to create tears. She doesn't respond, only stands there looking down at her bare feet.

"Not very brave are you? Don't have the gut like you used too?' Her tears in the making are gone now, it's replaced by a look of confusion.

"What?" Astrid questions, turning her head sideways, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! It was just a few years ago when your stupid fire powers exposed my group."

"I-I don't understand!" A look of shock strikes her face.

"You set the house on fire! The abandoned one we were taking refuge at. We almost died!"

"I didn't! I didn't start that!"

"YES YOU DID!"

She doesn't raise her voice which just makes me even madder, "I did not, and even if I did, that was years ago. Are you holding on to it like a grudge, accusing me of all your misfortunes?"

"WHAT? NO! You ruined my chance at having a good life and now I'm stuck here."

"You are! Stop blaming me for your mistakes."

"I"M NOT! I'm calling you out for what you did!" Astrid sighs, looking sad.

"I can see your full of hatred and continue to hold grudges and reject kindness. But you must see good in others and stop thinking the world is out to get you."

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Viera Nika Rostova, 17, Daughter of Hermes**

I'm up before the sun peeks over the horizon. Last night, I decided to not waste the few hours I have before the games sleeping. Why would I do such a thing? The precious time I have shouldn't be wasted.

I roll out of bed, energy flooding me and pull some simple clothes on. Twisting the doorknob, I step out into the main room. Marco isn't up yet and Hermes is pry off doing something.

I fix myself breakfast and while eating, I run through the plans Red and I have came up with the last few days. Our main goal is just survive. We're not going to run around hunting for tributes or try to remain as hidden as possible. If we run into anyone, we can take them, but it's not like we want to track down people and kill them.

There has been talk about something called the Cornucopia, it's supposed to be filled with survival essentials and weapons. The plan will be to wait until nightfall to check it out, after everyone has left it. I predicted that all the other tributes will immediately go to the Cornucopia, so we're going to go after. It lessens the chance of running into anyone.

Then, we're just going to adapt to whatever place the arena has been made into, learn it's secrets and not be fooled. Survive. I want to keep it simple.

The sun is just beginning to shine through the trees when Hermes appears in the main room. Disgust instantly washes over me. I can't stand him. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here, Viera, to give you my support and love."

"I don't need any of that, I've already lasted this long without your help. I don't need it now!" I say, tired of his attempts of redeeming his faults.

"I'm sorry if you think I abandoned you. I didn't. I was watching over you, I protected you from monsters finding you. Why do you think you only saw a minimal number of creatures find you?"

"You're lying." I say simply, not believing anything he tells me.

"No, Viera, no. I'm not. Do you really think I would just leave my own daughter to die? Of course not!" Hermes's voice cracks a little.

"Stop talking. I don't need your help!"

"Again, I'm feeling awful knowing you hate me. Just know that I will be looking at for you during these games. If you need help just call for me, I'm here for you."

I give him one last look of anger and return back to my room to avoid him. Nothing he says will let me accept that he practically abandoned me. I don't need any of this drama to distract me from the games. Right now, I just need to focus on winning.

* * *

 **Declan Cole Weber, 15, Son of Apollo**

Blair. She is the only thing I can think about right now. I can't let something happen to her during the games. I have to protect her.

It's only minutes before the games begin. I'm on the launch room. It's similar to the preparation room, all white and no windows. A silent guard has come to I assume 'keep an eye on me'. There is this platform in the middle of the room I'm been ordered to stand on, it must be the way I will be transported into the arena.

I should be teleported to the arena for the final countdown soon. I clutch the penny my mother gave me for good fortune, but fear is rushing through me and I'm going light headed. I take deep breath and pray for luck from my father.

I'm about to be thrown into a death arena! I don't even know what to expect. It's just so insane!

Lumina has convinced Blair that hunting down everyone like prey is the best route to go. She thinks that we shouldn't hide away and just get this over with. Although, if I'm being honest with you, I hate the idea. I don't want to hurt anyone. Obviously, I'll have to hurt someone at some point, I just hate the idea of hunting everyone down. It almost brings tears to my eyes.

Why do we have to do this? What is Gaea trying to solve?

I don't know.

I only know one thing for certain right now, Blair has to win. She has to get out of this arena alive. I don't care

if I have to kill myself and every other tribute here. She can't die.

* * *

 **Sarah Colvill, 14, Daughter of Poseidon**

These last couple days have been so fun! There's so much going on. I was on TV, too. Best of all, I met Clancy!

He's so nice and handsome. Clancy not just like one of those guys who are fake and rude. We're totally going to end of married some day!

I had to wake up earlier than usual this morning, it was kind of annoying. Although, I was dressed in this super cool outfit. It isn't like sexy or anything, but it's just feels so great. I can move real good and it's a perfect, light material. Not to mention, I look amazing in it! I just love it!

Well anyways, after getting freshened up for the day, I was just sent to this room titled, 'the launch room'. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in here, but I think I might be on a TV show. Like a reality show or something. I hope it is, because when I win, I'm probably going to win a lot of money.

Yet, it might not be. No one has been smiling that much lately. It's been pretty depressing, everyone just walking around with a frown, troubled eyes, and a weak heart. Could there be something dangerous coming my way?

Should I be concerned? What if something happens to Clancy? What if something happens to me?

Nah, it's a reality TV show.

* * *

Nayda,

I've always been to stubborn to admit this but, Nayda, I love you. And sadly, I've waited to long to tell you. You see, I am sent to do something and it might cost me my life. I might never come back, I might never see you again. As much as I would love to hear you sing and enjoy every second with you, it can't happen. Not unless I return, yet, I do believe I have high odds but please don't get your hopes up.

It feels as it has been forever, these secret feelings I have inside, I never told you. I wish I did, but alas, I can't change the past. So instead, I just want you to know that I will always be thinkings of you through this rough time, you are my motivation. I long to return to you.

Viera

* * *

 **A/N: It's the last pre-games chapter! I can't wait to start writing the games, it's going to be so much fun. I've already planned out the first half and decided on the top ten! I don't think I will have time to write this week, maybe I will, just don't expect it really soon. I would also like to thank you for the reviews, I love getting them!**

 **Thanks Everyone and May the Odds Ever Be In Your Favor!**


End file.
